Take a Chance
by BellaMorgan1
Summary: AU. Six months after Second Chances… Alec and Magnus have been going strong but will their little family survive the stress of Lightwood Sibling drama and domesticated life. PART II of Chances Series.
1. Six Month Anniversary

**Take a Chance**

Six months after Second Chances… Alec and Magnus have been going strong but will their little family survive the stress of Lightwood Sibling drama and domesticated life.

 **Author's Note:** I'm back! I would like to take a minute to tell everyone how much I appreciate all the kind words and kudos/likes for my previous story. I hope you enjoy this second installment of my 'Chances' Series.

 **Chapter 1 – Six Month Anniversary**

Alec and Magnus go away for a weekend while Izzy watches the boys.

"Would running away before the children got home to be an appropriate response to this question?" Magnus asked the room of people which included Alec, Izzy, and Simon.

Alec glared at his boyfriend from his place on the stairs, "No." He shook his head and looked at Izzy and Simon; they were on the couch while Magnus stood in the doorway to the kitchen. He wasn't even sure what the question that Magnus was trying to answer, he had been so locked in his own mind with annoyance at his brother.

Their bags were packed and in Alec's car waiting for them to drive away. The only thing stopping them was Jace picking the kids up and bringing them home to say goodbye for their weekend away. It was their six month anniversary and they had never had a night alone without a child. In fact, they were still living in two different houses, albeit next to each other but they barely slept together and only have a handful of times since their 'day one'. It was always after hours when they got both the kids to sleep in the same house, but they never had a night where there weren't kids with them and Magnus was going to go insane. He spent two weeks talking Alec into spending two nights away from home. Magnus found a charming cottage to rent on the other side of the state for cheap and booked it. It was the middle of October so it was getting chilly and a cottage on Lake Michigan was going be reasonable with swimming season officially over for the year but Magnus didn't care; they weren't going for the swimming. Magnus even had easy to cook food, beer, and wine in the car. He planned never to leave their cottage until Sunday at eleven am on the dot when they had to check out.

Izzy and Simon were going to stay at Alec's house with the kids, but they had keys to both to go between the two if they needed. Jace was currently picking up the kids from daycare. Magnus was supposed to do it but he was running late from work, yet somehow he still ended up beating Jace back to the house. Jace seemed to be taking his time as Alec called to check and Jace had already picked up the kids but he wasn't back yet; and Magnus was getting annoyed. He wanted to be on the road and alone with Alec. He loved his son and he loved Max but he needed adult time with his boyfriend. Complete adult time.

"Magnus, I know you want to go but we have to say goodbye to the boys."

"I'm going to murder your brother if he doesn't show up soon. I could have picked them up and we would still be on the road already."

"Twenty bucks says Jace took them for ice cream or to the pet store to play with the kittens." Izzy frowned, that would be something Jace would do since he wouldn't be here at bedtime. It was a lesson she learned with Max not too long ago. It was also the same night she caught her brother and Magnus having an extreme make-out session in the backyard. It was a side of her brother she never wanted to see again.

They heard a car door slam, "Oh thank god." This statement earned Magnus another glare from Alec who rolled his eyes and not in a playful way. Magnus groaned internally; this weekend wasn't starting off very well. They wouldn't even make it to their car at this point. He knew Alec was just sad, he had never left Max for more than a night and that was for a work function, he was required to go. Going for two nights, three days was going to be hard on him but that's why Magnus had things for them to take their thoughts away from the kids, mainly things that included them spending a lot of time naked. If Alec could hear his thoughts, he would have broken up with him already today. He was holding it together more than Alec because he has been away from Raphael a lot more than him. It was all before he became a single parent but he also had to give Raphael up for weekends for over a year, he knew the feeling of being away from your child. Alec had never had that and was being cranky about it. He was against the weekend away from the beginning, Magnus only convinced him with talking about how much sex they could have without the fear of waking a child. He perked up over that and agreed, but that was a month ago, now he wasn't so agreeable anymore.

The front door opened and in came the kids and Jace. Simon took out a twenty and handed it to Izzy. Jace hadn't even wiped their faces.

Magnus looked at Alec and for once his glare was pointed at Jace, he was going to let him have it. "Jace, are you freaking kidding me? We've been waiting on you. And you take them for ice cream. What? So that you can drop them and run, then Izzy has to deal with it." When Jace gave him a sheepish grin, it confirmed what Alec said. "You know Jace once in your freaking life you'll grow up. Hopefully, just maybe, before you have a child of your own." The words were harsh even to Magnus but he lifted Raphael up in his arms for a goodbye while Alec whisked Max upstairs to clean him up; Max needed a new shirt as well as his face washed.

"That's hurtful." Jace looked around but no one gave him what he wanted.

"We've been waiting for over an hour for you. We are now going to be stuck in rush hour traffic. You ruined the kid's dinner so now they are going to eat later which is going to make their bedtime a nightmare and you are leaving your sister to clean up the mess. I think his words were justified because you don't get it. You don't understand how hard it is for a child when you mess up their entire routine. Giving them ice cream wasn't the problem, it when you gave it to them and how long you took to get here when you knew we wanted to leave before the weekend traffic started." Magnus spoke in a calm but commanding voice, one he usually used in court. "You will understand when you have a child of your own. But don't worry payback's a bitch and I will make sure to watch your kid as much as possible towards the end of the day."

Alec came back down the stairs again with a fresh and sparkly Max, "Jace, you are usually the responsible one, that's why I called you. I told you the reason I needed you and you still did this. That's what makes me mad. We could have done it without you and had a better outcome."

"Thanks for picking them up," Magnus spoke but headed into the kitchen to clean his own child up, Raphael had chocolate all over his face. He looked like he was trying on the latest mud mask. "Child, how did you get it in your hair?"

Izzy frowned, "Well, at least we don't have to do clean up. Thanks, Jace."

Alec leaned in for a long kiss on Max's forehead, "Remember what I said, be good for everyone and I'll see you on Sunday. Three days from now. Okay?"

"Yes, daddy." Max squirmed in his arms but Alec held him tight.

"I love you, buddy." Alec sat him down and glared at his brother. "Thank you for getting them but next time can you just do what we ask, you knew we needed to get on the road."

Jace glared back at him without saying a word.

Raphael came running into the room with a wet face and wet hair, he went straight to Alec and hugged his leg, "Do you love me too?"

"Of course." Alec sank down to the floor to look at both the boys, "I love you both, stay good for Izzy and Simon. Listen to them and we'll be back in a few days. Okay?" Magnus came back into the room with a little bit of water in his hair with a glare in Jace's direction. Izzy smirked at him, the only person she could ever see unnerving him was his son.

"Alright, guys. We are leaving now." Magnus gave Alec a stern look when he peered up at him. "That includes you but at this point, I'll leave you behind."

Alec smirked at his dry humor, but he wasn't joking which is what made him smirk. Magnus was going to leave him. Alec kissed Max and Raphael then stood up, "Alright, alright. Let's go." He kissed Izzy then gave Simon a nod, and glared at Jace again who gave him his best 'I'm sorry' look, a look which Alec had seen so often over the years he learned to ignore it. Alec grabbed his leather jacket and went to the door, waiting for Magnus to finish with the boys.

They were only an hour and a half late but they were finally on the road. It was only a three-hour drive, not long for the state of Michigan. They would have to stop for dinner along the way; it was too late for them to drive straight there, Magnus would need food and Alec was already cranky enough for the both of them, he didn't want to deal with a cranky, hungry boyfriend as well.

Alec got the last bag from the car while Magnus started inside. They each had a small bag for their clothes and then Magnus had some food supplies to keep them satisfied along with a case of beer and a bottle of wine. Magnus had been drinking more and more beer but only when he stole it from Alec. He always waited until Alec had the first sip before stealing it. He never opened his own and when he did he made Alec take a drink before sipping his own.

Alec shut the door behind him and locked it. "How did you find this place?"

"Online." Magnus came out of the far door.

The grocery bags sat untouched on the counter with just the beer and wine missing; Alec assumed it was already in the refrigerator.

"Come look at this." Alec put his bag on the couch and to be honest he wasn't even sure what was in it. Magnus had packed him up the night before and told him not to worry about it. So Alec didn't, he allowed Magnus to do whatever it was that he wanted to do. "I want you to see something."

Alec smiled and held out his hand to Magnus, "Of course."

Magnus took his hand and stood outside the door; he nodded his head towards the room, "Go in." Alec grinned at him, he leaned in for a kiss when he went by but Magnus pulled back titled his head to the door, "I have a gift for you."

"Oh yeah?" Alec turned and went into the room. The lights were on. The room was huge with a king size bed along the wall taking up a huge amount of the room. There were nightstands on either side of the bed with large glass sliding doors that led to the lake below. It was too cold on the lake now as it would ice over soon. The state was always colder next to the lake which meant they would need heavy coats if they went outside. Alec only made it a few steps in the room before he felt Magnus behind him, he had put his hands on Alec's side, lopping his fingers in Alec's belt. "Where's my gift?" Alec took another step into the room with Magnus right behind him.

Magnus kissed the back of Alec's neck, "I have to be honest with you, I lied about the gift. I just wanted you in the room with a very large bed." Magnus trailed off into a whispered at the end of the sentence.

Alec nodded, turning to face him. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's waist to the small of his back, lifting his shirt to be able to touch his skin.

"Take your shirt off." Magnus pulled at him, "I want you."

"We just got here, don't you want to explore the house." Alec stepped back with a broad smile; he was enjoying this.

"Alec, if you don't take your shirt off, I am going to jump you."

"Oh," Alec put his hand on his t-shirt; he slid it up just a little, revealing just the hint of skin. "You mean-" He lifted it a little more. "-this shirt?"

"Oh, sweet Jesus. Just take the shirt off." Magnus unbuttons his own shirt to reveal a little bit of skin.

"Why would I do that when this is so much fun?"

"Alexander!" Magnus finished with his own shirt and tossed it to the ground. He stepped up closer to Alec then, putting his hands over his. "Would you please stop teasing me? We haven't had sex is almost a month. I need to have sex with you."

"Oh baby, you always say the prettiest things." Alec pulled his hands up then, bringing his shirt with him.

Magnus kept his hands down and when Alec crept his shirt high enough, he put his hands on Alec's skin, rubbing all over Alec's chest; he would never get tired of touching Alec. Magnus leaned in and kissed the side of his jaw then lower to his neck where he kept his focus. Alec brought his hands down and put them in Magnus' hair.

"God, I miss this." Alec pulled on Magnus' hair to get him to look at him. "This was a good idea."

"You're welcome." Magnus kept his hands low; he went straight for his belt buckle. "I know we have all weekend but I can't wait." He went for his button and zipper next.

"I'm not telling you to." Alec came down for a demanding kiss. Magnus wasn't the only one who needed this. He could never explain to the world the struggle to stay so sane when your hot, Greek god of a boyfriend lived next door and you have two tiny creatures running around blocking your alone time. He honestly wasn't sure about this weekend, deep down he knew Max was okay with any of his siblings. It was him being alone with Magnus that he was unsure of. They had never been alone for more than a night, and usually, it was for less than twelve hours. He had never spent a weekend alone for anyone who wasn't his sibling or son.

The kiss shifted just enough for Magnus to take notice and pull back. Alec had seemed to space out in the middle of their kiss, "Alec?" Magnus frowned, letting go of his boyfriend's pants which was disappointing because he just got into them. "Hey, you're overthinking."

Alec snapped out of it and looked at him, "I'm sorry." Alec looked at him, really looked at him.

"Got lost?"

"I was just thinking." Alec leaned in for a kiss but it was gentle, nothing of the demanding nature they just had. "I've never been away for a weekend before." He shook his head, "With a lover." Alec smiled when he saw it finally click for Magnus.

"You've never gotten naked with a lover on a Friday and stayed that until you have to go home on a Sunday." It wasn't a question; it didn't need to be one. They both knew the answer. "Right." Magnus kissed him, just as gentle as Alec kissed him. "I keep forgetting that I dated a lot more before I had Raphael than you did before Max. You're so mature that I forgot you are six years younger than me." Magnus had to smile at him, his innocent- in some ways boyfriend. "That's the reason you didn't want to go away. It wasn't to leave Max; it was to be alone with me."

"I want to be alone with you."

"I know, but this is new to you." Magnus yanked on Alec's open pants to pulled him close again; they had slowly drifted with their speech. "I promise to make an excellent, very lasting impression." Magnus tugged him again but they couldn't get any closer, the friction caused a groan from Alec, "I'm excited that I get to be your first at something."

"When will I be your first at something?"

"No idea, but we'll figure it out." Magnus couldn't keep the smile off his face, "I really want to have sex with you even more now." He swallowed Alec's laugh with his kiss. He was utterly thrilled with life and he really wanted his boyfriend naked.

Alec drew back from him, breathing heavily, and locking eyes with Magnus. He groaned again. Magnus just smirked, moving his hand again, while he was distracting Alec with their little banter he slipped his hand back into his pants and returned to working on what he needed; Alec closer to the edge. Magnus needed to push him over the edge to begin their weekend in style.

This was going to be an enjoyable weekend.


	2. Malec

**Chapter 2 – Malec**

Alec and Magnus spend time alone.

By Saturday evening Alec had finally understood the appeal Magnus was talking about when wanting this weekend alone. Alec had allowed Magnus to strip him naked the night before, slowly and they had not worn any clothes besides boxers since. Magnus tried to convince him not to wear those but Alec explained the dangers of no clothes in the kitchen and Magnus gave in; he was allowed to wear boxers while cooking and cooking only.

Magnus padded his way back into the bedroom; they had both taken showers, separately. "Oh, dear boyfriend?"

"Yes," Alec got up on the bed in a kneeling position, "what can I do for you?"

They had spent the last twenty-four hours either making love or talking but mostly those activities were involved being cloth less. They only had another twelve hours or so left in the cottage before they would have to lock up and make the short trek home. The one thing they didn't talk about all weekend was the boys, not because they didn't want to but this weekend was about them. They both agreed that this break was necessary for their relationship and this was the first time either one of them had taken time for themselves and it was essential for the health of their relationship to focus on themselves. They called Izzy earlier and spoke to their children but other than that they allowed themselves a short window of time to focus on one another. It was easy for Alec on Friday night, the first thing they did was have sex and they spent much of the night into the early morning hours locked in each other arms bringing themselves over the edge time and time again. Saturday was a little hard especially after lunch when they were just talking, he sensed it was hard for Magnus as well, neither of them left thoughts of their children for long but they both held steady.

"Thank you for finally giving in." Magnus walked up to the edge of the bed. When he reached Alec, Magnus began rubbing his hands up and down his arms. They were both in boxers and their need for one another was becoming clear.

"Thank you for setting this up. I didn't know I needed it until after we got here."

"To be honest, I wasn't sure we needed it either I just knew we needed a moment as adults to be with one another."

Alec smirked, leaning in for a kiss. It was quick and straightforward, not all like Magnus at all. "I know we said no kid talk but I need to say something."

Magnus nodded, "Let's hear it." He continued his movement up and down Alec's arms this time go further up to reach for his neck then back down; one hand staying on his neck.

"If it wasn't for Max, I would have sold my parent's house then I would have never met you." Alec leaned his head to the side to put pressure on Magnus' hand, trapping it between his neck and shoulder' closing his eyes. "I don't know what I would do without you in my life."

"Alexander," Magnus whispered.

"You do so much for me, mentally and emotionally. You go a long way to keeping me sane. I didn't even know how off-kilter I was until I got you to put me back straight again."

"Hopefully not too straight." Magnus smirked, his typical Magnus smirk.

Alec righted his head to stare at him again, "I'm being serious."

"I know." Magnus leaned in for another quick kiss, "I know what you mean. I honestly hadn't been happy for a long time. Before, during, and after Camille was such a nightmare and I wasn't happy. I went through the motions to make it through the day and through law school. I had my son but my wife was horrible. I didn't think I would ever get anything to make me happy then I met you."

"We had such a rocky start; there's no one to blame except myself."

"That's not true; I am to blame as well. I knew you were scared and running before we ever began but I let you. I know you felt what I felt and it wasn't a mistake but I let you run. That was my mistake." Magnus felt this conversation should be had with a few more clothes on but it was too late for that and he had a rule for this weekend of being dressed and they were already too far dressed for his liking.

"I felt such an instant attraction to you; I think it scared me a little."

"I felt sad that you were married because I could stare into your eyes for days," Magnus admitted, going back to when he thought Clary was his wife.

Alec laughed, "Were you relieved when you thought she was cheating on me?" He eyed Magnus knowing that wouldn't be the case.

"It was sad to me. I didn't know you except for the ten minutes we spoke but you seemed like such a nice person and the next thing I knew this woman was cheating on you."

"Thankfully, I have never been cheated on." Alec ran his hands through Magnus' semi-damp hair. "I can't even imagine what you felt with Camille."

"Sadly, it became such second nature that I didn't even notice any feeling at all towards the end." Magnus stepped forward, putting his knee on the edge of the bed forcing Alec to lean all the way back until he felt the bed against his bad. "Slide up." Magnus nudged him to the top of the bed, he climbed up the bed after him, laying his head on Alec's chest when he got in the right position. Alec wrapped an arm around Magnus to run his fingers through his hair, kissing the top of his head. Magnus sighed with the soft caresses of Alec, the featherlight touches that could instantly calm him.

"I'm sorry you had to feel that pain."

"It was only weeks after the courthouse wedding that I just became numb to it all. My feelings came alive when I looked at my son and that's where they focused until I couldn't handle the numbness. I hired a private detective and he got me pictures of her cheating which allowed my divorce to go a little easier." Magnus snuggled in as close as he could to Alec, "Ragnor never once say I told you so. I knew he wanted to, it was on the tip of his tongue but he's a good friend and never once said it."

Alec twisted, putting a leg over Magnus', "He's a good friend."

"I honestly don't know what I would have done without him. The weekends that I had to give my son over to that witch were the worst of my life but I needed more proof than her cheating to get custody. That year of every other weekend was slowly killing me. Forcing my son to leave me when he would just cry-" Magnus took a deep breath but it didn't stop a few tears. "I died inside watching him cry and reach out for me. Camille was a stay at home mom and I worked 50-60 hours a week and he was still screaming to stay with me. My two-year-old baby boy just screamed for me; it echoed in my brain for hours and hours. I had to have Ragnor come over when he left to help me handle giving him up for two days to her."

Alec felt his own tears then, he had never seen Magnus cry before and to feel his tears was enough. Imagining the scene Magnus was describing was even killing him.

"When he came home crying that his side hurt and I found the bruise on his side, I wanted to kill her. And I would have if Ragnor wasn't with me, reminding me that I still needed to be a father. I didn't know what to do so I took him to the hospital so I could file a police report. When they went to talk to her, she was so drunk they had to take her in to sober her up. She couldn't remember what happened and her story changed so much that I filed for full custody the next day. I didn't care what I had to do I was never leaving my son with her again."

"Did you have to?" Alec was moving his thumb in small soothing motions in Magnus' hair, "Did you have to leave Raphael with her again?"

"Yes, I did. For another weekend then the courts ordered her rights to be terminated on a temporary basis while the incident was under investigation. It was another few months before they ruled to have her rights completely terminated and I gained sole custody of him." Magnus couldn't seem to get close enough to Alec's warm, loving embrace. He had never felt love the way he had with Alec, even his passion with Raphael was different, almost childish compared to Alec's. The difference in times and trials that led him to Alec.

"It took almost a year for the courts to allow me to terminate Lydia's rights. I had to jump through all these hoops to prove she abandon her child and allow me full custody. I waited six months to allow Lydia and Raj to do the right thing but I couldn't wait any longer. The more attached I got to Max the more scared I got that they would show up and try to take him back." Alec took a deep breath, "I don't know what I would do if I had to give him up. He owns so much of my heart and soul. I can't even imagine the pain of giving him up for a weekend let alone forever." He stopped his movement on Magnus when he looked at him, "It's still a fear I carry with me. The fear of the unknown about Lydia and Raj. I've thought about looking for them, just to keep track of them but I can't live that way."

"That would never happen. We would never let that happen. I would never allow that to happen." Magus sat up on his elbow, Alec dropped his hands from Magnus and they just stared at each other. "I will never allow anyone to break up our family."

Alec smiled, "I know. Now that we are where we are, I can't think of it ever changing. I want you."

Magnus smiled, "Then take me." He moved in for a kiss.

Their deep conversation was over, replaced by a deep, soulful kiss. They each bared a little more of their soul to the other, allowing them even more access to the deepest parts of themselves.

Alec was outside leaning against the driver's side door. The car was packed and he was just waiting for Magnus to finish locking up.

"Boyfriend?"

Alec looked up to see Magnus standing on the wrap around porch with his phone out, "You done?"

"No, come here." He beckoned him forward with an outstretched hand. "One last thing." He wasn't ready for this weekend to be over just yet. He wanted to get back to the boys, he really did miss them, but he wanted a few more moments with Alec. Their moments of peace always seemed to be cloaked in darkness and the bright morning sun was beckoning him.

Alec kicked himself off the car and went straight for Magnus, he took his hand and went in for a kiss. He licked his lips and went in for another.

"Come on." Magnus twisted around to walk around the porch, keeping Alec in his hold while trailing behind him. They made it to the backside that overlooked the lake, "Sit." Magnus took his seat down and pulled Alec with him. The old swing they sat on croaked with their weight. There was a chill in the air, so Magnus snuggled up close to Alec, to keep them both warm. "Did you have fun?" He rested his head on Alec's shoulder.

"Yes," Alec laughed, putting his arms around Magnus's shoulder to bring him closer. "Did you have fun?" He leaned over to kiss his temple, which was in perfect level for him. The rays of sun would be limited over the next few months with the gray skies that seemed to roll in and stay permanently in place until April. The color would settle its way across the entire state for those long winter months. The small amount of heat the sun offered put the chill at bay long enough for them to enjoy this moment.

"Yes, promise me we can come here again, in about 6 months."

"So our one year anniversary?" Alec laughed when Magnus nodded; he kissed him again. "You don't want to go anywhere else?" Magnus shook his head. "Alright, then. We'll come back here. It's going to be pretty on this lake in the spring, not warm enough to swim just yet but beautiful. It will book up fast for that time of year, so book it when we get home."

"We could sit out here with coffee." Magnus snuggled himself deeper into Alec's side.

Alec smirked to the open air, "You would have to allow me to leave the bed for that to work."

"Hey, I let you leave the bed."

"Yeah, to use the bathroom and shower."

Magnus pulled back with a laugh, "Take a picture with me." he sat up fully to get his phone out of his back pocket.

Alec agreed but he should have known there was a catch, he wasn't satisfied with just one picture, no, Magnus needed at least twelve of them. He kept talking about how it had to be the right photo for him to show off to the people when they asked if he was dating or his co-workers who knew they were dating but have yet to meet him. Alec couldn't say anything on that front he wanted a copy of the photos as well except there would be no co-workers asking him, he hadn't told them yet. His coming out wasn't difficult but it wasn't easy either and so he never told his co-workers because 'you are there to work' nothing else so he never got around to it and now he didn't feel he had.

"Magnus, wait." Alec pulled on Magnus' arm when he went to stand up, "Five more minutes." He whispered to his boyfriend with a content smile, "Just five more minutes." The words were laced with meaning and Magnus wasn't one to tell him 'no'.

"Make out with me?" Magnus countered with a sly smile of his own.

Alec nodded, his eyes dropping to Magnus' lips to watch their incoming approach; sending a thrill down his spine straight to his toes which curled in his shoes. He could get used to this.


	3. All About Isabelle

**Chapter 3 – All About Isabelle**

Izzy gets some harsh honesty.

"Izzy, listen to me, you are not a bad aunt." Clary sat on the couch with Izzy while Simon was in the guest room sound asleep.

It was late Friday night and Izzy lost control of Max not wanting to go to bed and he was bringing his little buddy over the edge with him. She didn't know what to do, so she called in reinforcements in the form of one, Clary Lightwood. Her sister-in-law had taken care of the boys a lot and knew what she was doing. She would have taken them for the weekend. However, she had to work both Saturday and Sunday. Jace was working as well Simon. Izzy had weekends off now that she finally got a job at a local clothing designer's office; she was creating designs for the culture of Detroit and loving every minute of it. She worked very hard and had every weekend and holidays off. Simon got promoted at his work as well; he was now a customer service manager. They were both doing well for themselves and finally getting ahead in their lives. She also began coming around more; she usually came over every Sunday for lunch and afternoon of playing. Alec and Magnus regularly used the time doing housework uninterrupted while she took both boys. Her relationships with Alec and Max was improving slowly.

"I can't even handle one night."

"That's not true. I mean I wouldn't say it was Jace's fault but it kind of is. He knew better."

Izzy leaned back into the couch, as far as she could without being swallowed whole. "It's just-"

"Stop." Clary put a hand up to get her to stop talking, it was going to turn into a pity party and that wouldn't help anyone. "I'm going to talk and I want you to listen. I don't want you to think I'm being mean. I'm just going, to be honest. The reason bedtime was so hard for you was not all because of the sugar. Alec and I usually never had problems getting him down, sugar or not. The real reason is because he doesn't know you as the 'I mean business' type of person. You are new to him. Before you came around once a month if we were lucky. Jace is around once a week and I came around two or three times a week. You missed some of his key developmental stages where he would have engrained in his memory the idea that you are an adult and mean business. Right now he sees you as the 'fun' aunt, the one he can ask for ice cream when his dad says no. And that is important for him to have, that's one of the perks of being an aunt in general. I do it too from time to time."

Izzy sat up straight again, Clary was right she didn't like what she was hearing but she did it to herself. She was speaking the truth.

"Look at Jace today, he knew Alec and Magnus were running late and yet; he still spent over an hour getting them ice cream. He's the fun uncle and the annoying one from time to time. Max and Raphael have now associated Jace with that and will forever go to him if they want something Alec and Magnus have said no to. There is nothing wrong with that, that's just what Jace is to them. Max and Raphael will learn your personality over time; it's only been what, five, six months since you started coming around. They will learn. It doesn't mean that they love Jace any less than Simon, it's just what they associate him with."

Clary smiled at Izzy; she was going to regret beginning this conversation so late in the night tomorrow when she had to be awake at five am but Izzy needed it.

"I don't want to hurt your feelings but this next part is the worst, you cannot cure three years of pain and hurt overnight. Alec has always been open to you coming home whenever you need him but he was hurt. He did the right thing by taking Max in and giving him a happy, healthy home and you made him feel horrible for making what he felt was the right choice. Calling Lydia the names you did was horrible. I know none of us have any emotional ties to her but without her, we wouldn't have Max. I know it might be hard to hear this but it's the truth. Your relationship has improved greatly in the last few months but that is also going to take time. Alec and Magnus took a big leap of faith on you for this weekend. They wouldn't leave their kids with just anybody. They knew Jace and I was close in case something went wrong and they don't expect it to go perfect that's why we're here to help. But it is a large step in the right direction. I know you're frustrated with how tonight ended but the key is not to give up. This is just a small speed bump. You think the first time I had Max all night was perfect, it wasn't, and I called Alec crying because Max wouldn't stop crying. But I didn't give up. Alec has been doing this alone since he got Max, he could have given up any number of times, reported the truth and give Max back to the state but he worked at it, every night. He didn't know any more about children than the rest of us."

Clary continued, she felt this conversation was long overdue. "He tried to be there for you and Jace at the same time. Jace left shortly after; he had already accepted Max. He wasn't any help but he knew from the beginning he was the fun uncle and that was that. Alec accepted it without thought but it was you who broke his heart. He was alone at 18 with a child and he was trying to help you in the aftermath of Robert and Maryse's deaths but you resisted everything. He knew you were young but you were barely younger than Jace and Alec. He was heartbroken and said he would accept you no matter what. Whatever you needed he would do because you were still his baby sister and the longer you pushed away, the worse it got for him. The things you said about Max and Lydia really broke his heart, he fell in love with Max at first sight and it hurt. So he focused all his efforts on Max. They say there is no love like a parent has for their children and Alec went headfirst into that. He loves Max more than anyone on this planet, more than you and I or Jace and Simon. It's nothing to be sad about. I can even tell you he loves his child more than Magnus and Raphael, well Raphael is up there with Max. I know this is hard to hear but you can't give up. Just keep doing what you are and everything will be alright."

Izzy cleared her throat; she took a deep breath. There was nothing in Clary's words that was wrong but she had never heard them from someone else before. She had worked hard to be more into the family and it was hard. Alec said he was okay but he was still a bit off with her. She expected that but hearing the words from Clary hurt. Nothing like the pain she caused. She already vowed to make up for lost time and do whatever the family needed to trust her again. Alec had taken a leap of faith with her this weekend and she needed to show them she could do this.

Alec came through his door and dropped his bag by the door, Magnus followed him quickly to get out of the chilly air. He dropped his bag and wrapped an arm around Alec's waist to keep himself warm; he wasn't ready to go back to being tame around their children. He was going to have to actively remember to think before he touched Alec now. "Magnus?"

"Shhh, I'm cold," Magnus smirked, it was two in the afternoon and the kids should be running around somewhere with Izzy. Her car was still out front. He took it a step further and slid his cold hand under Alec's shirt.

"Magnus?" Alec put his hand over his, with a shirt between their hands.

"Shhh, I'm cold." He whispered to him.

Alec twisted around to get out of his grasp. "I'm sure you are but we have children to find. I can't hear them." He leaned in with a smirk and a kiss, which was a mistake. Magnus snaked his hand into his hair and held Alec in place. Magnus pulled back to kiss the corner of his mouth. Alec pulled back and grabbed his bag, "I'm sure they are playing upstairs." He continued without thought to their recent kiss.

Magnus sighed, he missed the kids but he enjoyed his time so much with Alec. He was really going to miss the warmth Alec gave when they were together at night, he would have to go back to his cold bed alone, and that was the real reason he didn't want to let go of Alec. "Fine, let's go."

Alec didn't hear anything upstairs but he figured to set his bag in his room first when he froze in the doorway, his bedroom door was open with a clear view of his bed. Magnus almost walked into him when he stopped mid-step. "Alec?" He looked over his shoulder and understood why he froze.

Izzy was on the bed with Max on one side of her and Raphael on the other. They looked like they were sleeping but they were all so still. Max has his cat and his blanket and Raphael his own blanket.

Alec dropped his bag and went to bed; they were all sleeping. Why were they in his room? "Izzy?" He whispered, leaning over Max to shake her shoulder. He saw the book then, it was laying half open over her stomach. "Izzy?" She moved her head and slowly started to come awake, "Wake up."

"Alec?" Izzy sat up straight then, the book half falling to the side of her. "Oh thank god."

Alec gave Izzy a weird look, "What happened?"

She slowly slid to the end of the bed and off to look at Alec and Magnus, "Let's go out here."

Magnus just watched her go, following close behind them.

"Friday they wouldn't sleep, Max was the little ringleader with Raphael close behind him. So, I called Clary and they were asleep within twenty minutes. Saturday was fine, just lots of playing inside. Today this was good until lunch. Max was cranky which Raphael mimicked; I was sure it was just because they missed you guys. So, once again, I called Clary; she said to take a book and get in bed with them and read. They will settle down. Well, that wasn't working and Max said you always let him stay in your room, so I took a chance and went in there. Well, clearly you saw how well that worked." Izzy pointed to the stairs.

Alec smile, "He totally lied to you, I only let me in my bed when he's sick and he has to be really sick for that." He laughed at her shocked face. Magnus was fighting back his own smile. "I didn't want him to become dependent on sleeping with me."

"That little brat. He lied to my face." She sighed, this weekend was horrible, and she had no clue what she was doing.

"He's a very resourceful child." Magnus cut in, "If it wasn't Max it would have been Raphael but I don't let him in my room either. I don't want him to think he can always sleep with me. What if I have someone over?"

"I'm sorry." Izzy flopped down on the couch.

"Don't worry about it; he would have conned you into something else if it wasn't that. How do you think Jace gets away with ice cream all the time? He's got those eyes that can bring anyone to their knees." Alec sat down with her. "He's been known to con me into things once in a while." He had to laugh a little at her; she was taking this way too hard.

"You should see what Raphael has tried. They're boys; they will try anything." Magnus smirked, sitting on the arm of the chair where Alec had just sat down.

"Alec, I need to talk to you and I want Magnus to stay." Izzy looked at her hands, "I talked to Clary for a while on Friday night and she was honest with me for the first time in years. I'm sorry if I made you feel like you made the wrong choice by bringing Max into our family. There are only so many times I can say I was a stupid teenager as an excuse before those words lose their meaning; they already have lost so much meaning to my own ears. Max not knowing me is my fault. I know I can't change the way things were or forget how I acted. But I want to change things now. I know they are going to take time and I know you say it's okay now, it's not okay." Izzy wiped her face; she still couldn't look at them. "I learned so much about Max and Raphael this weekend and I appreciate you even more now, I don't know how you did it all alone. I didn't even make four hours without calling Clary." She knew she looked like an idiot with the tears rolling down her face but the entire weekend had her emotions running on a roller coaster.

"You're right, things can never go back to the way they were but they shouldn't either. We are learning to change all the time and it will get better. Max will learn who you are and your relationship with him and I will improve. I trust you. It will just take some time for all of us to get in the groove." Alec wished she would look up at him, but she knew she was crying and he hated crying.

"If it makes you feel any better, Raphael enjoys when you babysit. He's told me that multiple times." Magnus smiled, even though she wasn't looking at them. "Time heals all wounds. You three will get there."

Alec stood up then and went to the couch, "Izzy, look at me." he was right, she was crying, silently. "I appreciate you telling me this and to be honest I appreciate you not saying sorry all the time. I know you are but the words don't mean anything without the action behind them and your actions over the last six months are what matter. I'm so proud of you wanted to be in Max's life now. You will always be my baby sister and I will always take care of you. There will never be a moment you cannot come to me for anything. I don't like to see you cry." He waited for her nod, "Do you feel better?"

"Daddy?"

Alec looked up to see Max and Raphael out of bed and at the top of the stairs, "I got them." Magnus stood up and went to get them while Alec stayed with Izzy.

"It will be okay. We will all be okay. We are the Lightwoods; nothing gets us down." Alec rubbed her arm, "Like Magnus said, 'time heals all wounds' and it will. I promise."

Magnus came down the stairs with a child on each arm. Alec looked up then, "So which one of you conned your aunt Izzy in sleeping in my room when you know you're not allowed?"

Max giggled and squirmed in Magnus' arms; he put him down who ran straight past Alec and threw himself at Izzy's knees, trying to climb on her lap. She went back on the couch to give him space to get up. "I was sick and you let me then." He squirmed around her, so she was between him and Alec, giggling the whole way.

Alec looked at Izzy, "I think the weekend turned out better than you think."


	4. Engagement & Family

**Chapter 4 – Engagement & Family**

Izzy shares some news with her family while Alec handles an upset Max.

Izzy and Simon had been in her car for the last twenty minutes; they were in front of Magnus' house because Jace's car was in front of Alec's. It was Sunday and they were having a family dinner and a bonfire, October was the best time for bonfires, and perfect hoodie weather. This was the first time she was going to see anyone since last week and she had a lot to think about. She was nervous like it was all new. In some ways that were true, she was going to this family dinner with a new outlook on life. She went to move but Simon stopped her.

"Izzy, wait." She looked at him, "I have something for you and I want you to have it now. I was going to wait but I know you're nervous and I want you to take comfort in something." Simon smiled at her. "Isabelle Lightwood, will you marry me?" Simon held up a simple diamond ring with a white gold band. "The diamond is from my grandmother's ring; I just had it reset for you."

"Simon." Izzy stared at the ring, "Really?"

"Yes." Simon gave her shocked look.

"Oh my god, yes!" She leaned over and kissed him as hard at the awkward position would allow, she pulled back just a quick, holding her hand out. "Put it on, put it on. Now!"

Simon laughed as he put the ring on her then bent down to kiss her hand and the ring. "I love you."

"I love you too, thank you so much!" She giggled, "We need to go in now!" Simon got out of the car then and went around the front to meet his fiancée. "I want to tell them."

"Of course." Then went to the backyard, his hands in hers.

Magnus noticed her first, "Hey, finally got out of your car?" He smirked, he saw them in front of his house when he got a coat to go over Raphael's hoodie which was almost ten minutes ago.

"Shut up; we have something to take care of."

"Eww, Izzy no one needs to hear that." Jace cracked a smile and ducked when Clary's hand came over to flick him in the ear. "That should be taken care of in private."

"Says the man that had his hand up my shirt before we made it out of the parking lot of our apartment." Clary reached for him again but he ducked again with a horrified expression on his face. She smirked, "Don't dish it out if you can't take it."

Alec sat next to Magnus with Max on his lap and Raphael on an opposite chair near Clary. Magnus kept joking that he had a crush on her and Alec had to agree. Raphael Bane, in all of his four-year-old glory, was in love with Clary Lightwood. Poor kid had no clue and he was going to be in for a rude awaking when he got older. Clary went back to playing with him once she was done making fun of her husband but she never left his lap.

Max wasn't feeling well and wasn't leaving Alec's lap for anything. He whined if Alec even got up to go to the bathroom. Max wouldn't even go to Clary, he did sit up a little straighter when Izzy came to the back but then he flopped back down on Alec's chest. It didn't hurt but he did grunt with the movement as he was trying to breathe at the same time. Max was small for his age, but he was still 30-35 pounds and flopping down on his chest. Magnus who was sitting next to Alec looked at him with a smirk; he wasn't even allowed to touch his boyfriend because Max would cry out and whine until Magnus backed away. He was needy and decided he wanted no one except his father. No one else could touch him or Alec.

Izzy came around the table to kiss Alec's cheek then down to Max who cried out a loud 'no' and snuggled deeper into Alec if that was even possible.

"Sorry, Iz, he's not feeling well." Alec looked at her; she had reached out her left hand by accident and Alec grab it, he turned her hand over to look at the shiny ring. He looked up at her with a question in his eyes.

Izzy put a finger up to her mouth and nodded.

Alec got the clue and released her hand, looking around to see no one was watching them except Magnus who had a broad smile that reached beyond his eyes, "Alexander, you need to fix Max, I want to hold your hand at least." Magnus smiled to both of them outstretching his hand to try one more time to get Alec in his hands; trying to cover a reason for their smiles.

"Noo!" Max sat up straight, staring at Magnus with a deep pout and pushing his outstretched hand away. "Noooo." Max hit his hand again to get it away. He frowned and tried pushing the offending hand away, getting louder and louder with each cry. "Don't! Mine!" He cried out, burrowing himself back into his father.

It literally took everything Magnus had not to laugh at the small child. He looked so adorable to be so cranky in such a little body but that would not help the situation. Max would most likely go supernova on them as the child was already so far on edge. He was not a happy baby and nothing anyone did was help except for Alec holding him. Magnus locked eyes with Alec; one set held laughter and the other an apology.

"Max, that's enough." Alec stood up; he kissed Izzy on the cheek. "Tell them without me; I'll be inside for a while." He whispered just for her to hear.

"No." He pushed on Izzy's shoulder when Alec got too close to her, which was his tipping point. He cried out again letting the tears free fall down his cheeks. Raphael seemed to stop playing with Clary long enough to watch his friend being carted inside.

"Max, I said that's enough." Alec got stern with him which got him nothing but a new set of crocodile tears which was Alec's breaking point. Max was clearly not going to be okay and he wasn't doing anyone any good to keep him up. "Alright, it's bedtime." It was only five but he couldn't stay up with them anymore. "Eat without us." Alec went into the kitchen to get some of Max's favorites; goldfish crackers and his cat sippy cup filled with water. Max stopped crying but kept his whining going; he buried his tiny head in Alec's shoulder. Alec sighed as Max's tears soaked his shirt. "It's okay buddy. Come on." He was ready to start crying with his son. "It's okay."

"With you?" Max whined.

Alec knew that meant his room; he wanted to say no because Magnus was going to stay over tonight but he couldn't. He didn't know what was wrong with Max; he didn't have a fever or an upset stomach. He seemed like Max was just being needy tonight. "What's wrong?" Alec was already halfway up the stairs and knew he was going to do it. He didn't get a response just a long whine which Alec couldn't even make out the words anymore.

Alec went straight to his room and laid Max on the bed, in the very center. He set his crackers and water on the nightstand by the time he turned around Max had moved up towards the headboard and looking up at him, no tears just old trails running down his face. Alec had to frown, Max was really not having a good evening, but nothing seemed to be wrong with him other than he wanted Alec. Max just kept staring up at him, almost waiting to be removed from the room. "You have to tell me what's wrong. I can't fix it if I don't know what to fix." Part of Alec broke at his little red, tear streaked face.

"I want you."

"I know you do." Alec got into bed then, kicking his shoes off that he forgot were still on and removed his belt, it was too hard to lay down with either of those items on. "Nothing hurts?" He sat against the headboard and watched Max's face. Nothing appeared to be hurting in him.

Max shook his head and curled right into his side and fell asleep, almost instantly he began to snore softly. Alec threw his head back to rest against the wall. There was no way he could leave Max up here alone, his family was having fun downstairs and he was upstairs with a highly upset and cranky three- almost four-year-old. Max was actually born on Halloween so his birthday was in just over a week and Alec still had no idea what he was going to buy him. At least now he had the perfect moment to think about it. Alec closed his eyes to listen to Max's soft snores; it broke his heart to hear Max so upset with no way to fix it. The worst part of parenthood, in his opinion.

Magnus put Raphael, who was sound asleep, in Max's bed before going in Alec's room. They talked about putting the kids to bed right after the bonfire to have a little time together and spend the night together. That, however, looked like a lost cause when Max spent the entire afternoon whining to be in Alec's arms. If he wasn't in Alec's arms, then he was standing at his side with his hands gripping his belt to be pulled up. Alec was getting to the end of his rope by the end of the night and Magnus saw it coming. He saw Alec barely holding on by the time he took Max to bed, and Alec was very good at holding himself together so he didn't get frustrated with him but sometimes it was hard. Any parent could attest to that.

Max was flared out across the center of the bed, snoring lightly while Alec was on Magnus' side of the bed, sitting back with his head against the wall. He could tell he wasn't asleep because he wasn't snoring. He didn't snore loudly just light enough to disrupt his breathing, a lot like his son. He and Max had enough similar traits that you had to believe they were biologically related somewhere.

Alec opened his eyes at the sound of Magnus shuffling into the room. He looked down to make sure Max wasn't holding onto him so, he could stand up. He eased himself off the bed and had to keep in a groan; he had been in the same position for too long. Magnus held out his hand to reach for Alec who took it willingly. Magnus walked out of the room as quietly as he could, pulling Alec with him. He went to the other side of the open space to stand next to Max's closed bedroom door.

Alec leaned his head against Magnus' shoulder who encircled his arms around him. "Raphael is in Max's room but I'm going to take him home shortly, I just wanted to check on you." Magnus wasn't sure if Alec even heard him, he didn't respond for a good five minutes. Alec only response was too wrapped his arms around Magnus's waist, keeping him pulled in.

Alec only responded when he felt the shift in Magnus, "Give me ten more minutes of this, then you can leav-"

"Daddy?"

Alec turned to see Max standing in his doorway, no tears just rubbing his one eye. "Buddy?" Alec stepped away from Magnus and got down on his knees, "Want to go back to bed?"

"I'm hungry."

Alec looked up at Magnus, "I'm sorry. You should take Raphael home." He didn't wait for a response, "Buddy, I have some crackers for you in my room, let's go." He did look back at him and sighed.

"It's okay Alexander; our kids come first." He said just above a whisper, hoping he would hear.

Alec heard Magnus but that wasn't enough to put his nerves at ease, Max wasn't sick or hurting just upset and that was the worst to Alec. He didn't know how to fix him and he just wanted him to be back to the giggling, happy child whose smile could light up any room.

Max ran ahead of him and tried to climb up the side of the bed but Alec had his bed elevated and it was still slightly too high for Max, who was on the shorter side for his age. He picked up his son and set him on the edge of the bed.

Max climb towards the headboard, he seemed to be back to normal but then he let out a soft whine when he finally got to the headboard and flopped down.

Alec knew the entire night was going to be a nightmare, he slept too early and now was up and wide awake. There was no way his sleep patterned was going to be normal which meant getting up tomorrow for work and daycare wasn't going to be easy. Alec knew he had worse evenings and mornings then this but he thought those days were close to over.

"Max, you want goldfish?" Alec went around to grab the bag of his favorite crackers, hoping that would be enough. He didn't really want to have to make him a full meal, it was almost ten at night and he would never go back down if that was the case but it was up to Max on how hungry he was.

"Yes." He reached for the bag but Alec held on tight.

"Sit up against the headboard," Alec waited for Max to comply then handed him his precious goldfish and water. "Are you feeling better?"

"No," He frowned with a mouth full of food.

"What's up?" Alec laid down across the bed, Max's feet against his stomach, he took the goldfish Max handed him with a smile. His son was also so gracious and caring. "Thank you."

"I miss you."

"It this because I went away last weekend?" Alec sighed deeply.

"I don't know." Max frowned again, putting his crackers down.

"It's okay, buddy, eat your goldfish." Alec worked on taking Max's socks off then went to work on his pants; he knew Max would just complain, he always slept in his little underwear and t-shirt a habit Alec was sure he picked up from him. Max was a hot sleeper and would wake up and complain if he was wearing too much, so Alec stopped putting him to bed in full pajamas a long time ago. Alec was surprised that complaining hadn't started earlier in the evening. "Eat your fish and drink your water, I'm going to go get ready for bed. Then you need to brush your teeth, okay?"

Alec went about his Sunday night routine to be ready for the Monday morning coffee induced haze, Mondays were always his nightmare. The rest of the week was never a problem for him but Monday mornings, they were annoying and always his worst morning. Max was usually hard to wake up but father like son the rest of the week was as if Monday never happened. He looked in on Max every few minutes to make sure he was still okay; it was only after he brushed his teeth he saw Max was completely passed out, softly snoring. Alec sighed, going to clean up the goldfish in his bed and the tipped over water; luckily the cup was spill proof. Those were the only cups he allowed the kids to take upstairs.

Alec refused to wake Max up to brush his teeth and it was too early to go to bed, so he grabbed his phone off the nightstand and took a seat on the floor opposite side of the bed. He couldn't risk leaving, he knew Max's spidey senses would wake him up and he would come to see him.

"You awake?" Alec texted Magnus. The reply took a few minutes but it came.

" _Yeah, you okay?"_

"Max is back asleep. I'm wide awake."

" _How rough is tomorrow morning going to be?"_

"You know me," Alec smirked at the text. They both were aware of his aversion to Monday mornings and the first five am wakeup call of the week.

" _Oh, baby do I ever."_

"Magnus," Alec whispered out loud as if Magnus was in front of him and could hear his breath saying his name. Instead he just sent a simple text, "This is going to be a long week. I have a new client."

" _Friday night, you are mine."_

"And the kids?" Alec smiled into the darkness.

" _They have to sleep sometime. Goodnight boyfriend."_

"Goodnight, lover."

Alec clicked the screen off and bent his head back against the wall, tonight did not go as planned but it also wasn't horrible. He hated that his son was whiny but part of him couldn't be upset with the situation; he loved being able to cuddle with his son. He knew moments like this weren't going to last forever. He missed spending all of his time with Magnus like the weekend before but he also felt guilty for feeling that way. The thought of getting Magnus to move in with him was getting strong but he couldn't even work up the courage to tell Magnus he loved him. He felt it, he knew Magnus and the boys felt it but the words never came to the surface for either of them. He told Max and Raphael he loved them all the time but with Magnus it was just on the edge of his tongue without movement.


	5. Jealous Child

**Chapter 5 – Jealous Child**

Max gets jealous of Raphael and Ragnor.

Ragnor was frozen in place; he had snuck into Magnus' house thinking he was going to surprise Magnus and Raphael not the black haired boy from next door, standing in Magnus' kitchen making out against the sink. Magnus had his hands on the counter locking, who Ragnor hoped was his boyfriend, effectively in place. They had not noticed him since they were clearly, still locked at the lips playing a very superior form of tonsil hockey. He felt it was his duty to step in and end the tournament when Magnus pushed himself against the black haired boy and was greeted in return with a very lovely sounding moan; he sincerely hoped the children weren't home for this display. "Should I come back?" he smirked at the sight of Magnus jumping back from his black haired boy aka the boyfriend hopeful.

"What the hell?" Alec put his hands on the counter behind him to stable himself from falling over at the sudden voice.

"Ragnor? What are you doing here?" Magnus put his hand over his heart, he had been trained for the last four years to listen for Raphael and he was getting really good at listening for Max as well but Ragnor was not on his list of voices to listen for and his heart was ready to beat out of his chest.

"What? A best friend can't come to visit?" He pointed to Alec, "Or have I been replaced by your seriously, and I mean seriously, hot neighbor?"

"Yes." Magnus answered at the same time Alec said "What?"

"I know you said Alec was hot but I think you left out a few details." Ragnor was the furthest thing from a gay man Magnus knew but he still used his pointer finger to effectively dress down Alec and strip him naked with his eyes.

"Hands and eyes off, you weirdo." Magnus stepped forward to pull him into a bear hug, he was shocked but Ragnor was always welcome in his home. When he pulled back, he kissed him on the cheek before putting an arm around him to look at Alec. "Ragnor, my 'seriously hot' boyfriend, Alec Lightwood. Alec, my best friend and partner in crime since grade school, Ragnor Fell."

The name finally clicked for Alec, "You were in town when Magnus first moved in." He held out his hand which Ragnor shook.

"Yes, we did not get to meet. We were supposed to but something about a hickey the size of a half dollar and the word 'mistake' was thrown around." Magnus pulled back from Ragnor and punched him in the arm. "Very nice handy work, by the way, it was a five-star mark."

"Please tell me you told him and not showed him?" Alec stepped back. Magnus didn't look at him which told him all the answer he needed; he showed him.

"Ragnor, if you don't shut up."

"What? Did I say something wrong? You were so proud of it." Ragnor smiled at him; he was looking back at the menacing stare of one, Magnus Bane. He was saved by Raphael and Max coming into the room, "My boy!" Raphael sat down on his knees to scope Raphael in his arms.

"Come on, Max. Time to go." Alec held out his hand; Max came running to him, unsure of the new man in the room. "Ragnor, nice to meet you."

"Thanks, same to you. Maybe we can do a family dinner while I'm in town." He was still on the ground with Raphael hanging around his neck. "You know to make up for the one we missed before."

"Yes, that would be nice." Alec smiled at him and he meant it. He wanted to know someone from Magnus' life other than his ex-wife.

Magnus stepped forward, "I'll walk you home."

Alec picked up Max, "I think I can manage the ten steps." His mind was racing over and over with the thought of Magnus showing off his stomach with the mark Alec gave him. Alec heard enough about Ragnor to know he was not into Magnus and they had been friends their entire lives but it still felt odd to see that fact. He also called him hot one too many times for Alec's liking. He didn't understand friendship like that because he never had one.

Alec heard Ragnor ask if he did something wrong and Magnus yelling a yes back at him; Magnus also yelled something about being a horrible best friend and stealing his child's love, but he was already out of earshot.

"Daddy," Max asked in his three-year-old innocence. "Who was that?"

"Magnus' best friend. He's like an uncle to Raphael."

"Can I go play with them?"

"We'll see about later. Raphael and Magnus do not get to see Ragnor often and they need time to themselves." Alec opened the door and sat Max down to remove his shoes; he was working on his own when Max started in on his whining to be held again. It was Friday already and Max woke up last Monday morning, hogging most of his bed, as if nothing happened. Now the whining started again. "Max, do not start that. You are going to be four in a couple of days."

"But I want up."

"I can't carry you everywhere. You are going to be fine walking around while I make dinner." Max stayed on the floor with a huff. "Or sit there. Mac and cheese or chicken?" When Max huffed again, Alec rolled his eyes. "Chicken it is." It was tough to take Max serious every time he 'huffed' because it was so cute. He would cross his hands and stick out his bottom lip; it took everything Alec had not to laugh at him because that just made things worse.

They were going to try for tonight to be a redo from last Sunday but that wasn't going to happen now. He actually went over there to ask what Magnus wanted to do for dinner but Max got carried away with Raphael and a new toy while he got carried away with Magnus in front of his kitchen sink. The kiss was supposed to be a quick hello but that quick hello turned into two and then a very long hello.

Now, it was just him and Max for the night, it had been over two weeks since him and Magnus were together and it was their out of town weekend. He was beginning to miss Magnus. They saw each other almost every day and talked on the phone or text all day every day. But they barely kissed and never slept together. It was hard with both of them having kids. Alec was beginning to see why many single parents just didn't date. How was it so impossible for them to find alone time when they lived next door to one another? It appeared to be their impossible feat.

"Mac and Cheese." Max stood up and went to the table to sit down; Alec stepped over to help pull the chair out and bring his coloring book closer to him.

"You sure?"

"Yep." He popped the 'p' like he always did.

Alec wasn't stupid he was going to make a little chicken as well, he knew his son enough that if he cut it up and put it on his plate, then Max would want it. Unless it was green. He didn't like the color green, never used the color when in his coloring books either. It went even as far as to dislike clothes that had a lot of green in them.

Alec spent the next hour making fresh lemon chicken and homemade mac and cheese. He loved to cook and was decent at it. He had his favorites that he was good at and the rest was just alright. He spent another hour trying to get Max to stop talking enough to eat. He had been finished with his plate long before Max, so he waited for his son who was chatting about everything, mainly the new book at school they got before nap time. Max has been in love with books since he was a baby. Alec didn't know what to do with a baby in the beginning so he read a lot, every night, he read a few chapters of his books to Max before bed and as Max aged, he changed into his age group of books, and it was still a traditional they carried out to this day. It was Alec's favorite time of day, he would get to spend some cuddle time with his son and he got to pass on his love of books.

Max finally finished and he was sent to the living room with his coloring books and whatever kids cartoon was on the TV so Alec could clean up. He had the dishes from last night and this morning as well as the ones he just made. He didn't like having a full sink but it wasn't something that could always be avoided. He was only one person, so there were times where his house looked lived in and it never bothered him for people to see it.

"Alright, Maximus, bath time." Alec scoped up Max and turned the TV off as he passed. Max always got a kick when he called him that. People always asked if Max was short for anything, it wasn't. He was just Max but that didn't stop people from asking more than once as if he was lying about his own kid's name. There was a story behind his name but it was like his birth no one talked about it. He wasn't even sure if he told Magnus yet.

Alec sat Max down in his room, "Pick your pjs." He smack lightly on the back to get him off, while he went into the bathroom to start his bath. Max came in quickly with his yellow Batman pjs, they had a cape and he loved to run around the room with them. Alec took his time getting the water right before allowing Max in.

"Play time?" Max held up his submarine boat.

"Yes, but Max I need to talk to you. You need to stop whining when you don't get your way. I know last weekend you didn't feel well but you know better. I am not going to carry you all the time because you whine for it."

Max got a confused look on his face, "I missed you." He went back to his boat but he wasn't smiling anymore.

"I understand that but you need to use your words. You are very smart. You read and comprehend very well, you know how to ask for something. It's time to stop the whining and ask for something." Alec hated the look on Max's face but last weekend was his breaking point on the whining, he hadn't done that since his terrible twos; it was a recent revert back. "Is this because Raphael is always around?"

"No," Max shook his head, "He's my friend."

"Well he isn't whining so neither should you. He's not that much older than you." Alec leaned over to kiss his son on the forehead, "And you need to stop telling people that I let you sleep in my room, you know better."

Max, let his boat float around the bath, he nodded at Alec.

"I love you, Max but I need you to remember we have rules for a reason. So no more whining, got it?" Alec leaned over and got the boat for him, it was yellow and had a Beatles sticker on the side, he wasn't a Beatles fan but he knew the reference, it was gift from someone he couldn't remember but Max loved it. "Here, let's play." Alec smiled at Max who took a minute, internally decided if he was going to play or not. Alec could see the wheels turning in his head, finally Max gave in and giggled at the boat.

The whole night did not go as he had planned but he wouldn't have changed it. Max went on and on while in the bath about different things and then he had to splash Alec more than once. He was a giggling happy kid and Alec had forgotten how much he missed the comfortable nights. No one to worry about, just them. It was only a half hour sooner than he would have liked but Max was yawning and rubbing his eye, he only ever rubbed the left eye when he was tired. Alec put him to bed soon after; he barely made it to the end of one book before Max was passed out next to him. Alec stayed with him for another half hour just watching him; snuggled deep with his cat stuffed animal and his blue blanket that used to be bright blue. His kid found new ways to surprise him every day.

Alec finally got up from Max's room when he heard his phone going off in the kitchen where he left it after dinner. He didn't make it in time and missed the call; he was surprised to see he had two missed calls from Magnus and a text.

' _You okay?'_

He shut all the lights off and started to text him back when there was a knock on the side door; no one came to the side door except family. He didn't need to think twice to know; it was Magnus. He opened the door and there stood Magnus.

"Hey, I called." Magnus let himself into Alec's kitchen without asking. He didn't even wear a jacket over, even with the chill in the air.

Alec showed off the phone in his hand, "I left my phone down here while I was putting Max to bed." He made sure to lock the side door, he didn't think Magnus was going to stay but it was always better to be safe.

Magnus looked at his watch, "It's a little early isn't it." He kicked his shoes off; he was picking up some of Alec's sensitives and shoes in the house were a big no-no unless they had no choice. He started adapting that at his own home.

"He was tired. Rubbing his eyes." Alec threw his phone on the counter with the statement of fact like it was the only fact that mattered in that moment. Alec went to the refrigerator for something to drink but he didn't make it.

Magnus grabbed Alec's arm and pushed him, so his back hit the refrigerator in question. "You can't be mad at me. I didn't know Ragnor was coming; it was a complete surprise."

"I'm not mad."

"No, you're annoyed," Magnus tilted his head to look his boyfriend over, an idea popped into his head when he realized just where they were standing. He stepped up to him, going in for a different tactic, "We can recreate our first kiss?" He winked at him.

Alec didn't push him back but he didn't look at him either. "I'm not in the mood." And he wanted to believe that statement but breathing in his boyfriend was quickly undoing him. He looked at him then, getting lost in his eyes. He was lying and they both knew it.

"Ragnor has Raphael and Max is in bed, we have free time without even trying." Magnus went to kiss him but Alec pushed him away this time. Magnus didn't move but frowned at him. He took Alec's wrist from their place on his chest and pulled them down to rest along their sides. "You are mad." Magnus stepped back, releasing him. "Alright, which part of what Ragnor said pissed you off."

Alec rolled his eyes and pointed at the door. "Lock up when you leave."

"Oh, you are not pulling that shit with me." Magnus grabbed Alec's hand that was pointing at the door. "Talk to me."

"I'm tired, Magnus."

"Fine, let's go to bed." And Magnus stalked off pulling on Alec's arm. Alec was so shocked by the movement; he went willingly. Magnus even stopped at the front door to make sure it was locked and flipped lights off as he went. Magnus didn't drop Alec's hand until they were in the master bedroom. He didn't stop with Alec's hand; he pulled his shirt over his head dropping it to the floor, his sweats were next, leaving himself just in his boxers. He climbed into bed over the blanket laying in the center with his hands resting behind his head, so he had a clear view of his boyfriend. "Let's go. I want to enjoy this strip show."

Alec still standing in the middle of the room. "Jesus Christ." Alec didn't strip but climbed up the bed to meet Magnus face to face, lips to lips. Alec swallowed Magnus' laugh. Magnus moved his hands to Alec's sides, pulling his shirt up as he went. His hands on him reminded Alec that he was supposed to be annoyed. He pulled back from him and just stared down at him. His breathing wasn't under control, he rolled off of Magnus and laid on his side of the bed.

"Are you really that tired?"

"If I said yes would you stop talking?"

"Nope, I would just make some super inappropriate joke about how I'm dating a 23-year-old grandpa." Magnus smiled at the horrified look on Alec's face. "Seriously, Alec, what did Ragnor say that upset you? I know he can be a bit much but he's harmless once you get to know him."

"Did you really show him?"

"Yes. I was upset. I had this mark on me from your mouth; it was burning a hole in my side the whole time you called it a mistake. The last thing I felt was it being a mistake." Alec groaned and looked away; it was more for his actions that day then what Magnus had said. "I was telling him about you are walking me home and he made some wisecrack joke about why would I need to be walked home, so I pulled up my shirt and he said 'oh'." Magnus grinned at him, "He's my best friend, I've known him my entire life, it seems like and I share everything with him. You know how it is sometimes."

Alec nodded, he didn't understand. Not really. He didn't have friends like that, not anymore. "My only best friend, besides Clary, ran off and left me with his unwanted baby."

"Oh my god, Alec." Magnus twisted on his side so he could face Alec. "I didn't know that. I mean I knew Clary and I assume Raj was close but-"

"Stop." Alec turned on his side to speak to him as well, "Raj was my best friend; then he met Lydia and everything changed. That first year of college sucked, my parents had just died, my best friend didn't have time for me, and I had two teenagers at home in high school. But I still had Clary. I speak to Clary more than Jace and Izzy combined. I'm fine with it."

"Well tomorrow we'll all going to the zoo, they have that spooky fest thing and you will get to know Ragnor a bit better."

"He called me 'hot'; he kept calling me that."

"Yeah, that might have been me." Magnus kept his grin wide, Alec had a pained expression on his face of pure torture, "Besides it's not a lie. I have a very sexy boyfriend."

Alec snorted a small hint of laughter and Magnus knew he had won. In a flash, Alec had Magnus on his back but he didn't kiss him, he went lower. "I've decided something."

"Oh, yeah." Magnus rolled his eyes back at the feeling of finally having Alec on him.

"Yeah, I think-" Alec skimmed his hand on the spot on Magnus' stomach that so many people were talking about lately and leaned in for a kiss, "I think I need to mark you again." Magnus didn't get a word in edgewise before Alec brought his head down and kissed the spot he was looking for. He didn't just kiss, he bit sucked, and soothed with his tongue. Magnus had his hands locked in Alec's hair. When he was finished and proud of his work, Magnus rolled him over to repay for services rendered, except he moved lower for his mark.

"Daddy."

Alec was kneeling down tying his son's shoes for the second time that day, he hated these shoes and didn't realize Max had them on before leaving the house or he would have made him change. Today had been a rough day for Max, so Alec was giving him some leeway on the whininess. They took his SUV to the zoo which left Ragnor in the backseat with the boys and Raphael was so focused on Ragnor that Max was feeling a little left out and he didn't understand fully why that was. Magnus was trying but Max was back to his whining. Alec couldn't really fault him this time. He finished up his shoes and looked up at him, "Yes, buddy?"

"Red pandas."

Alec looked where his son was pointing and sure enough, they were near their enclosure. He got a huge smile on his face, they were Max's favorite and he knew that would make him feel better. He saw Magnus with still looking at the tigers and they would be visible, so he picked Max up as he went and walked over to their area. The two red pandas were just joined by a little one named, Tofu. Tofu was actually two but still much smaller than her mother and father. Max was over the moon for the little fuzzy creatures. "Look, they're out." Max giggled in his arms, pointing to where the baby was running around, almost like an oversized house cat, and the parent was roaming around with Tofu just at a much slower pace. Alec couldn't tell if it was the mom or dad panda but he knew it was usually the mom out with the baby. Alec just stood there, letting his son giggle and be mesmerized by the pandas. Tofu did a little roll after her little feet went too fast and she was back up to right before her mom even notice which sent Max into another fit of giggles.

Alec felt a hand on his back and turned to see Magnus standing there, Magnus laughed when Max giggled at the tumble. "Hey." Alec shifted Max to his other side, he was a light child but he still got heavy after long enough but he had to be held because the bars on their enclosure was just the right height to block his view.

"Hey, we were waiting by the tigers."

"Sorry, Max saw the pandas and it was a lost cause from there."

"You okay?" Magnus leaned in to whispered in his ear and kiss his cheek. The kiss was his main reason for leaning in. "You wouldn't hold my hand while you were driving. You always hold my hand."

Alec frowned, "I'm fine." He turned his head and came face to face with Magnus' lips, who had not moved away from him yet. He leaned over just a hair and they were kissing. Not really; just a pressing their mouths together. A light soothing kiss.

Magnus pulled back with a smile, "Is Max still upset?"

"Nah, he'll be fine."

"Clary!" Max squirmed in Alec's arm so fast that he wasn't expecting it and almost dropped him. He looked in the direction that Max was squirming for and sure enough there was Clary walking towards them. "Let me down." Max pushed against Alec that he had no choice to let him go. His feet barely hit the ground before he was rushing towards her, she smiled and knelt down to pick him up when he got into her arms.

"Did you know she was coming?" Magnus dropped his smile; he was hoping this would be a boy's trip. They always hung out with his family.

"No, I told her we were going to the zoo but I didn't invite her and she didn't say anything about coming." Alec smiled, he was looking at Max and Clary who had gone back to the walls of the enclosure. Max had sucked her into his chatter. Alec finally noticed Magnus' frown. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" Magnus went back to staring at Alec, who was looking back at him.

He lost his nerve, "Never mind." He looked around then, "Where's Ragnor and Raphael?"

"They went ahead; they don't focus on any one animal for long." Magnus stepped back, "I should go catch up."

"Wait. I want to come with you, let me just make sure Clary's okay with Max."

Magnus nodded, it didn't take Alec long. He kissed Max and Clary, each on their cheeks then jogged back to Magnus. Alec held out his hand, "To make up for not holding it earlier." Magnus had to laugh at that; he was sure Alec hadn't been listening to him earlier.

"Why Mr. Lightwood, how can anyone turn that down?" Magnus pulled him in close, forgetting for a moment they were in a very public place with a lot of families roaming around. The day was a nice one with clear blue skies for an October day which meant so many families were out enjoying one of the last good days of fall before the winter gray rolled in. He intertwined their fingers. "Are you sure Max is okay?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine. He doesn't really understand. He's used to everyone in the family being here; he doesn't know what it's like to be away from family. He's also used to being around Raphael all the time and those two give into each other a lot." Alec frowned, "It's my fault, I don't really get him interacting with other kids. He's got daycare but I've realized it's not enough. He's got his rules at home but I let him slide a little too much. The fault is on me."

Magnus frowned, he felt like he didn't like what was coming next but Alec didn't say anything else. They were walking, hand in hand, but he was lost in thought, "Alec?" He squeezed his hand to get Alec back to him.

"I don't know what I'm going to do about it yet," Alec answered the unasked question. "Maybe find a kid sport he can play. Unfortunately, I think an activity without Raphael would be best. Get him okay with time alone from us. Get him used to a different set of rules."

"It's not always a bad thing to have someone you do everything with."

"I agree, and maybe this is a onetime thing. But Max was really upset this morning when Raphael didn't even say hi. I get the whining last weekend was because he didn't feel well and we talking about that but-" Alec squeezed his hand, "He just doesn't understand the being apart thing and I don't know any other way to teach him to understand."

Magnus knew all too well what Alec was thinking and he didn't like this train of thought "You didn't do anything wrong, Alec." Magnus pulled on Alec to get him over to the side, "Ragnor has Raphael and Clary has Max, let's just stay right here for a minute, just you and I." Magnus was leaning against a large stone that separated two enclosures but you couldn't see any animals so it was clear of people. Alec leaned alongside him, their shoulders were touching, and their hands were still locked together.

"There is always room for improvement. I didn't know this was an issue for Max, but now I know so now we can work on it." Alec was trying to be logically but his head was getting hazy from actually being alone with Magnus in broad daylight, in public, with no children. Last night was great, they were awake much later than they planned on keeping each other awake with more than just marking each other. That was a large part of their evening but not the entire night. Alec had to remind Magnus more than once he was not allowed to leave anything Jace could see he also wouldn't let Magnus leave until almost three am. Magnus was too happy to stay.

"Is it that easy for you?" Magnus turned to face him.

"Nothing about being a parent is easy. I don't know what I'm doing half the time but Max and I have always find our way. We never stop trying." Alec closed his eyes and leaned back completely against the stone behind them. "Now that includes you and Raphael."

Magnus smiled, he was worried for a second that Alec wouldn't include him and that would have hurt. "I love you."

"What?" Alec popped his eyes open at lightning speed to face him. "What did you say?"

"I love you," Magnus repeated himself.

Alec just stared at him; they never said the words to one another. He knew he loved Magnus and he knew Magnus loved him. He wanted to but it always just stayed there locked on the tip of tongue. He was really in a haze over being this close to Magnus. He blinked a few times just staring at him. He knew he should say something but his brain had not caught up to his mouth and he couldn't speak. He had never heard those words to him before that wasn't from his family.

"Alexander?" Magnus dropped his hand, it felt like the right moment to say it but he was beginning to think maybe not. He tried to take a step back from Alec reached for him, putting his hands on his face to cradle him. He closed his eyes at the feeling of Alec rubbing his thumbs along his jaw.

"No one's ever said that to me before." Alec let a smile spread across his face. "I wasn't prepared."

"You have to be prepared?" Magnus opened his eyes. "To hear I love you?"

"I love you too, Magnus." Alec came in for a kiss. It was sweet and gentle mixing with the light breeze around them. Alec felt Magnus wrap his arms around him at his waist. "I love you." Alec repeated for good measure.

Magnus pulled all the way back when he saw a few people giving them stares, maybe making out with his boyfriend at a zoo wasn't the brightest of ideas. He usually didn't care what the world thought but he often wasn't this public while being in a very family friendly environment. "Why don't we pick this up later?" Magnus tilted his head to the right, to show Alec the public walking around them.

Alec nodded and stepped back, "You started it."

Magnus shook his head, "Okay, what are we, twelve?" Alec rolled his eyes, "Come on, weirdo. We have two children running wild, we should find them."

"Why? They are perfectly fine. When was the last time we were able to have peace and quiet during the day, in public? Let them run with the creatures, Ragnor and Clary really need their nephew time." Alec pulled on Magnus when he went to walk away, "Let's take our time." He smirked when Magnus smirked, keeping it light.

"Okay, let's take our time."

There was something in Magnus' voice, it was hidden to most but Alec picked up on it. If they were at home, they would have found some quiet place to make out, which wasn't impossible here either; Magnus was a very creative lover.


	6. Next Step

**Chapter 6 – Next Steps**

Alec and Magnus have the night to themselves when Jace and Clary take the boys.

Alec was exhausted, it was Saturday evening and he thought he was going to die before he made it to Sunday. Max had turned four on Thursday but it was a work night so he set up dinner and cake for Saturday. Max also happened to be born on Halloween which would be fun when he was older; now he didn't like trick or treating. They always tried but he never wanted it, not even going to the mall and walking around. He wasn't a fan of anyone in costume, including the Easter bunny and Santa. It made getting pictures every year impossible.

Their family all came out and Max was running wild. He was center of attention and he knew it. He was currently running between Clary and Izzy with Raphael hot on his heels. Jace, Simon, Magnus were also in the living room. Alec was in the kitchen doing some of the cleanup of the cake, which Max has surprising not gotten all over the place. The kid knew how to eat until he got cake or ice cream, then his matters went out the window and every possible surface was a destruction zone. Clary and Jace promised to take Max for the night when he mentioned the long week at work and Max driving him crazy all week with his excitement and nervous energy. Bedtimes were rough and mornings were a nightmare. He had to work late three nights this week as well. Magnus had been bugging him all week about their lack of time together since their night before the zoo trip but Alec couldn't do anything about it. Magnus said he understood but in the next breath would ask if he could come over with Raphael for a few minutes. He always gave in because Max getting his energy out with his little friend would be a good idea but Magnus was piling on with the rest of the week's events. He wanted to spend time with his boyfriend, he missed Magnus as much as Magnus missed him but he was flat out sleeping minutes after Max every night. The combination of all of these things were hitting him hard at the moment.

Alec sighed and instinctively leaned back when he felt Magnus come up behind him, he knew Magnus from his unique and fantastic smell of sandalwood. It also helped no one else in the house would come up behind him and rubbed his arms up and down like Magnus did.

Magnus leaned down and kissed Alec's cheek. "Clary and Jace are going to take Raphael tonight. Max and Raphael begged and Jace went down faster than a box of bricks. He's so wrapped." Magnus kept running his hands up and down Alec's arms. "It's you and me, alone, all night."

"Magnus, I'm so exhausted." He literally felt pain for having to say those words, normally he would jump at any time alone with his boyfriend, but he was barely keeping his eyes open. There was no way he was going to be able to do much tonight. "I just want to sleep for a week."

"Yes, but tonight I'm sleeping right next to you." Magnus moved his hands down Alec's arms to his stomach, moving his hands under his t-shirt for just a touch. No one from the living room would be able to see their intimate pose. He wanted to pull Alec closer but that would definitely be noticed. "Plus kissing doesn't take much effort; I'll do all the work."

"Magnus," Alec whispered, closing his eyes and putting his hands over his boyfriend's. He was exhausted but the thought of being alone and just plain kissing sounded like a beautiful idea. Laying down was the most attracted to him at the current moment.

Magnus drew small circles against his bare stomach. "You're thinking of your bed more than me right now, aren't you?"

Alec lifted his head; he had been caught. "Sorry." He didn't bother to whisper or feel bad; he was being honest. He already warned Magnus he was exhausted.

"Do you think it's scary how well we know one another?" Magnus kissed his cheek again. "It's okay; I can see how exhausted you look. I promise you won't have to do anything tonight. Leave it all to me."

Alec gave a short laugh which quickly stopped. Magnus had slipped his pinky finger just below his pants and boxers, trapping it between his skin and pants. He moved his pinky back and forth for just a millisecond; long enough to feel Alec's stomach muscles jump under his hands. "Magnus." Alec gripped his hands to stop him; there were way too many people in the living room for this. He felt his breath hitch at the small, inaudible laugh Magnus gave him. He felt it more than sensed it which was enough to get the air in the room to crackle around them.

"Yeah, yeah." Magnus stepped all the way back. "I'm going to pack a bag for Raphael."

"You are such a tease."

"Yes, sir, but it woke up-" Magnus wink and left.

The rest of that statement hung in the air; they were both aware of what had woken up. Magnus was saved from being yelled at by Max who came to see him. He wanted Alec for something that only his dad could do.

...

Alec came downstairs from the bathroom to find his entire house empty; he swore he left people in his living room when he went upstairs a few minutes ago. He knew he kissed Max on his way by but he didn't think he was upstairs long enough to lose his entire family.

"Looking for something?" Magnus was standing in the kitchen doorway with a glass of white mango wine in his hands, it wasn't Alec's favorite but Magnus was slowly getting him on the wine train. White or light pink only, the rest were too 'dry' for him as Magnus would call it.

"My family?" Alec looked around the room then back to his boyfriend.

"Gone." Magnus downed his glass. He put it on the kitchen table not too far from him then went to Alec. There was no going slow tonight; he had a limited window of Alec being awake and alert. He was going to need all that time possible to have his wicked way with him before either of them passed out.

"Wh-" Alec's question was cut off by Magnus pulling him in for a searing kiss, he was surprised when he got more than a hint of wine in the kiss. Magnus hadn't swallowed his last bit of wine. Alec swallowed the wine, so he didn't choke on it and allowed the kiss to continue.

Magnus pulled back to watch Alec lick his lips, "One of these days I'm going to buy a bottle of rum and I'm going to spend hours licking it off every inch of you."

Alec's eyes widen, his stomach flipped while his cock twitched to life, "What?"

"Oh Alexander, I forgot how innocent you are sometimes." Magnus let go of him completely and went to the fridge; he came back shortly with his half a bottle of white wine along with picking up his empty glass from the table. "Come with me." He reached for Alec's wrist and pulled him along to the stairs. "We are going to start with this and I'm going to show you what I mean."

"I know what it means." Alec bit back, biting the insides of his cheek. He hated that he seemed so innocent compared to Magnus. He wasn't totally without knowledge about sex. "I wasn't prep- I mean- I-"

"Alec, stop." Magnus spun on his heel once they made it to the top landing, "It's not a bad thing. In fact, it's a very good thing. It's a compliment and an honor that I get to be the one to show you these things."

Alec frown but kept up the walk to his bedroom, "One of these days I'm going to be the first for something with you."

"Yes, you will." Magnus used his foot to slam the door closed in their wake. "And we will find that thing but right now I've got this wine-" Magnus held the bottle with the wine glass up to shake them in front of Alec, it was really on the only kind Alec would drink. Alec bought it for him on a whim because he didn't know better but he was trying, it wasn't Magnus' favorite but it now held a special place of him since Alec bought it for him and so Magnus continued to get it. The fruity mango undertones were intoxicating and Magnus couldn't wait to pour it on Alec. "-and a tongue that needs you naked."

Alec laughed, pulling himself out of Magnus' hold, "You're kind of bossy when you want sex."

"Yes, now strip." Magnus grinned, putting the wine and glass on his side of the nightstand. "I'm impatient as well, you see I feel like I'm taking advantage of you in your current exhausted state but I can't allow us to waste an evening alone."

He really laughed then; he was suddenly not so exhausted as he once was earlier in the evening. He followed orders and stripped his t-shirt off, tossing it to the floor somewhere behind him. His eyes watching Magnus' every move as he came around the bed, "You do these crazy things to me."

"Good things, I hope?" Magnus kissed him, slightly, a mild preview of what was to come.

Alec moaned in the back of his throat, pulling Magnus' to him but his hips, meeting them hip to hip. Tugging hard on his belt loops, "God Magnus." His moan hung in the air.

Magnus couldn't wait anymore and began helping Alec with his pants, making quick work of them; he pushed Alec's hands away. He started the slow descent to his knees; bringing Alec's pants and boxers with him, taking them off one leg at a time. Finally, he was naked in front of him, Magnus was still fully clothed but that didn't matter. He would do anything to satisfy his boyfriend at that moment. Wasting no time, Magnus stayed on his knees and kissed what he wanted; his ultimate goal.

Alec tilted his head back to look at his perfectly white ceiling. Magnus' breath followed by the soft kiss on the tip of him was going to prove his downfall into hell. Alec couldn't leave his hands at his side any longer; he buried them into Magnus' hair; tugging on him forward.

Magnus went with Alec's tempo and swallowed him straight to the back of his throat, enticing a moan from Alec, and egging himself on. He pulled back. Using his hands he cupped the base of Alec's cock to hold him steady as he kissed on his thigh than the other. He ignores Alec's tug in his hair, he knew what Alec wanted but he was going to tease him a little longer. He released Alec enough to kiss from the base to tip then back down.

"Fuck." Alec released a single hand from his hair to squeeze it at his side, "Magnus."

"Yes, darling." Magnus kissed the tip of him then sucked on just the head. Releasing Alec from his mouth, he ventured his kisses up and down again. Repeating the process of the kiss, suck, kiss up and down until Alec was gripping his hair so tight Magnus knew he would be sore in the morning. Relenting his attack then, Magnus went to what Alec wanted and swallowed him down to the base, going as far as his throat would allow before pulling back. Using his hand to stroke him as he sucked faster and faster. Alec was ready to explode; Magnus felt it. "Come for me. Let me taste you."

Alec locked eyes with Magnus as he was staring up at him then rolled his eyes into the back of his head. Watching him stroke him with his sex filled voice was enough and sent him over the edge. He shuttered with his release. Magnus worked Alec with his hand while sucking on the tip of him to milk him out, rubbing him through his release.

Alec pulled hard on Magnus' hair to get him to stand up, "I believe there is a bottle of wine waiting for us."

Magnus stepped back and pulled his shirt over his head then went to work on his pants; he couldn't go slow even if he wanted to. Alec went around the bed and poured them a glass of wine, taking a hesitant sip to get himself used to the taste, it always took him a moment to get used to it. He sighed with the pressure of Magnus coming up behind him and pulling him into a back hug; he was completely naked.

Alec turned in Magnus' arms. "Wine?"

"I want a kiss but take a drink first, don't swallow." Magnus grinned at him.

"Getting a little commanding." Alec followed his command taking a drink then leaning in for a kiss. Magnus opened his mouth wide to accept the kiss and the wine. Alec didn't have the hang of it and some of the wine dripped down the corner of his mouth, he brought his hand up to wipe it away.

Magnus stopped him, grabbing his wrist and leaning back in close, kissing the corner of his mouth. Smirking he got the rest of it with his tongue, licking from his chin upwards to the corner of his mouth. "Alexander, I've decided the wine needs to wait, I really need to be in you."

"Still commanding." Alec sat the glass down after downing the rest in one gulp.

"One day, you can command me." Magnus twisted them and pushed Alec so his face was on the mattress and his ass was in the air.

"Hey." Alec started but ended as a moan when Magnus put his hands on his hips and stepped up, pushing him. "Magn-" Another moan escaped his lips.

Magnus reached across Alec, thankful to be close to the nightstand that held everything he needed, they always took the time to practice safe sex. They weren't at that stage to go without just yet at Alec's request and Magnus would never push Alec into anything he didn't want. It felt different but it wasn't something he was willing to risk all the time. Safety was important to a long life. He pulled their bottle of lube and a condom out of the nightstand, throwing the lube on the bed next to Alec's head. He didn't waste any time with the condom, other than their make-out/blow job session last week, it had been almost a month since their last time having sex and he wasn't willing to waste this moment of alone time. He could tell Alec was still exhausted and he wanted him now. Maybe it was selfish to get sex out of him before he was completely dead on his feet but Alec wanted it. He saw it during their kiss when his eyes had darkened to a deep navy color with desire. Magnus knew his own eyes had deepened as well it was the need that was pulling him under to be selfish.

Alec twisted his head around to stare at Magnus, putting his hands up to see him completely. His feet were still resting on the ground and it was a perfect angle for Magnus.

Magnus bent over Alec's back to grab the lube, "Alexander, I need you." He got close to his ear to whisper.

"Then take me." Alec grinned, he felt the exhaustion evaporate from him completely. Nothing turned him on more than the need in Magnus's voice. Alec used one hand to take himself in hand, he had a feeling this wasn't going to last long, Magnus was too turned on and it was going to be hard. He was oh so willing to be anything Magnus needed at this point. "What are you waiting for? Don't keep me waiting." Alec moved his hands on himself to build himself back up. "Fuck." Alec grounded out as Magnus used the lube and inserted a finger without warning, he sighed in complete contentment.

Magnus quickly worked in a second finger, he wanted him but he also needed him ready to accept him. He wasn't senseless to his need to not prepare his boyfriend.

"Come on, Bane, don't stop." Alec egged him on by pushing back on his hand.

"Jesus, Alec." Magnus pulled out his fingers and gloried in the moan Alec let out for him. His guilt over being selfish vanished with that moan. Magnus didn't wait; he took himself in hand working his hand a few pumps, making sure the lube was spread evenly. He positioned himself against Alec's hole, "Ready?"

"And waiting." Alec fell forward slightly, the force of Magnus pushing in was driving him forward. He gained his balance and pushed back; taking him in. The long moan that followed made his stomach flip; he wasn't sure if the cry started with him or Magnus. Their voices groaning together.

Magnus was home; he felt his entire being was home. Alec was the place he was meant to be. He pushed all the way to the hilt. He stayed in place for just a moment, allowing Alec to get use to full feeling. Magnus worked up his rhythm, slow then faster. He needed something to hold other than Alec's hips, he messaged his hands up Alec's back, bending slightly to grab his shoulders. His thumbs rested at the base of Alec's neck; he used the curve of his neck as the leverage he needed to rock him. He started making long deep thrust; almost all the way out then back in.

Alec dropped his forehead forward to rest on the bed; he worked himself even faster to match the rhythm Magnus had set for them.

"I can't last." Magnus groundout against his clenched teeth. "Alexander-"

"Come with me." Alec broke rhythm to work himself faster; he wanted to come with Magnus.

Magnus pulled all the way out, using his hands to pull Alec up and down to the floor. He pulled the condom off to thrust himself into Alec's waiting mouth. It stopped surprising him a long time ago that Alec was always receptive to whatever Magnus wanted in their bed. Alec worked himself and Magnus at the same tone, pushing Magnus over the edge first, trying to swallow which became difficult when his own climax came. He worked his hand hard on himself and pulled Magnus from his mouth to breath out the moan which was masked by Magnus' own cry.

Magnus looked down smirking at the sight before him. Alec had ribbons of white semen on his stomach and a dribble down his chin. The sight was almost enough to make him hard again. "Jesus Christ, Alexander." Magnus dropped to his knees to pull him into a kiss; there was something erotic about tasting himself on his boyfriend's lip. Magnus licked the small amount of semen from his chin and pulled him into another kiss. The kiss was quickly building them up for another go.

Alec pushed on his chest, "You are amazing."

Magnus grinned, "Let's get cleaned up, you look like you are ready to drop."

"I think I already have," Alec looked around him, they were both on the ground after all.

Magnus laughed while he stood up to get a washcloth from the bathroom and to dispose of the used condom. When he came back, Alec was sitting up on the bed, looking up at him. "You look so exhausted." He had to smile while cleaning him off; when he was finished, he nudged his foot with his own. "Lay back under the covers." He waited for him to comply before returning to the bathroom, washing out the clothing and laying it out over the hamper to dry.

Magnus went for the light switching having enough foresight to lock up downstairs while kicking everyone out. He crawled into bed with him, Alec laying on his back, the sleep evident in his eyes. Magnus laid on his back with his head turned to Alec.

"Magnus?" Alec rolled over, so he was on his side, looking over at his boyfriend, "I need something from you." His exhaustion seemed to disappear; his mind wouldn't shut off. The conversation he wanted to have with Magnus was going to either go well or go bad but he wanted him to answer him. He wanted him to be with him forever but he couldn't ask him that, so, he wanted to start with moving in together.

"Anything."

"Move in." Alec smiled in the dark when he saw Magnus' eyes finally meet his, "I want you and Raphael to move with Max and me."

Magnus frowned, "I just bought that condo."

"We waste so much time figuring out schedules when you end up spending all your time here anyway. Raphael should have his own space here instead of just bunking with Max. We could save time and money." Alec went on as if Magnus never spoke; he was rambling. "Most importantly I don't have to think about when I get to hold you next; I just know every night. Every night I get to come home to you."

"Ale-"

"I want to be selfish."

"What?" Magnus heard the whisper but didn't understand the meaning.

Alec laid back down then, his head on Magnus' shoulder, "I said, I want to be selfish. For the last five years, I've lived for the well-being of everyone else. Right now, I want to be selfish with you. I love you and I want you here with me."

"Now that is a request I can't say no to." Magnus put his hand on the back of Alec's neck and pulled him over to him, it was an awkward move with their laying position but he needed him in his arms, "I want you to be selfish with me."

"So, you'll move in?"

"I'll call my realtor on Monday." Magnus kissed him, hard. There was no guess where that kiss was going to lead; Alec had woken him up again with his request. This kiss was their prelude.


	7. Isabelle's Problem

**Chapter 7 – Isabelle's Problem**

Simon's mother has issues with the Lightwood's.

Alec felt like he was in heaven; both the kids were in bed on time. Alec and Magnus had the next day off for a three-day weekend. Magnus was leaning in the corner of the couch and Alec was resting against him, his long legs reached over to the other side of the couch. Magnus was reaching around his shoulder to rest on Alec's chest. Alec had both hands up and gripped Magnus' wrist to keep him in place. Magnus' other hand was in Alec's hair, trying his best to tame it. The sensation was so relaxing; Alec was half asleep. "Sell your condo already; I could get used to this."

Magnus laughed, he actually spoke to his realtor yesterday unlike the Monday he had promised, and he was drawing up the paperwork to prepare for sale. The realtor was worried that it would be hard to sale since it took so long to sale the first time but they would do what they could. Magnus could get used to this as well. It was too hard to see each other living in different homes even if they were next door to each other. They both worked until five most nights and by the time you got home with the kids, it didn't leave much personal time.

"No, sleeping. I have plans for you." Magnus whispered to him. The lights in the living room were off, only the light from the upstairs landing and the moon were allowing them to see each other. It was a quiet, relaxed atmosphere. One that neither of them was willing to leave just yet or they would have been upstairs by now.

"Yes, this plan firs-" Alec jolted upright, cutting himself off when there was a loud banging on the door. The sound seemed to vibrate off the dark walls and the inside of his head. "Jesus."

"A little too much into that moment, huh?" Magnus smirked, the question hanging in the air.

"Shut up." Alec stood up, adjusting his shirt as he went to the door. Flicking on the light causing Magnus to shut his eyes at the now harsh light. He opened the door to sight he never thought he would see in his life. "Izzy?" He held out his hand, "Come in?"

Izzy walked in, hiccupping as she went. Her hair was tied up in a tall pony, she was in sweats and thick winter coat, and it wasn't cold enough for that sized jacket so Alec helped her out of it.

"Hey?" Magnus stood up, mimicking Alec's movement of adjusting his shirt; he never understood how their clothes always got so messed up even if they were just sitting there. They had magic hands for one another apparently.

"I-" She stopped just to start again, a fresh stream of tears coming down her face. "Can stay here?" Izzy asked with another hiccup. She had tears running down her face, but they seemed silent except for the hiccups.

"Of course. Izzy, what happened?" Alec pushed her towards the couch he was just on, he sat her in the center so he could sit next to her. She instantly leaned over to his shoulder; he wrapped an around her. Her sobs seem to pick up steam then because Alec could feel them through his shirt. Magnus walked away and reappeared with a tall glass of water. He sat on the edge of the coffee table in front of them. "Izzy, are you hurt?" Alec was pushing some of her hair out of her face so he could see her. "Isabelle, what happened? I need you to say something."

"Simon and-" She hiccupped again, "I broke up."

Alec sighed and pulled Izzy to him but looked up at Magnus who just frowned; he leaned forward to take up Alec's movement of pulling her hair back and slowly tucking it behind her ear.

"Do you need anything besides sleep?" Magnus asked her; she just shook her head. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"We got into a fight." She sat up slowly, "His mother said some things and he didn't correct her. So I stepped in to correct her and by the end of the fight I threw his ring at him and walked out."

"I'll go open up the guest room." Magnus handed the glass of water to Alec, "Get her to drink, tears are very dehydrating."

"Come on; you heard the man. Drink up." Alec continued rubbing his sister's arm. "I've learned from personal experience that Magnus likes to get his way. You better drink up." Alec arched an eyebrow at her when she looked up at him.

She smiled at him, "That was so cheesy."

"Yeah, but it got a smile."

She grabbed the glass of water from Alec but didn't drink it yet. "You forget I saw your personal experience with Magnus first-hand last time."

Alec smirked, they both knew she was talking about the time she caught them in a very intimate position before they started dating. Magnus had called their second kiss a mistake like Alec had called their first kiss a mistake. It was stupid but they were both running scared. Their relationship hit so close to home, so fast.

Izzy pulled back from him, wiping her tears away; careful not to spill. She took a deep breath, "I just need to stay here for the night."

"Izzy, you can stay here as long as you want."

She nodded and finally made it to the glass of water she took from Alec. She didn't really want to talk to anyone about it but she couldn't just crash on Alec's spare room, which actually was her old room. She quickly downed the half the glass when she heard Magnus' footsteps coming back into the room. Alec eyed her but she just shook her head.

"Oh, good you finally listened to me."

"Yeah, Alec said you like getting your way."

"Yeah, he should tell you the full story sometime." Magnus was greeted with a red-faced Alec and a smirking Izzy.

"Thanks for a laugh, I needed that." She stood up; she turned to Alec, "Do you have some clothes I can borrow?"

"Of course."

While Alec went upstairs, Magnus looked at Izzy. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I just need a night to cool down." She seemed to space out, "I said some things."

"It's okay; you don't have to talk about if you don't want to. You know you are welcome here for as long as you need." Magnus really did want to hear the story but he wasn't going to ask. Izzy and Simon had been together for almost six years; Alec told him Simon was Izzy's endgame since high school. Everyone knew they were soulmates. What did Simon's mother say that was so bad to shatter two soulmates? Or had these two been hiding more than anyone realized?

"His mother told him not to marry me because she didn't want her son marrying into a family with 'homosexuals'." Izzy put up airs quotes, "Only that wasn't the word she used. That was not the only thing she said but it was one of the biggest. She talked about Max too. Sweet, innocent Max."

Magnus frowned, "And Simon said nothing?" He was more shocked that Simon didn't say anything to his mother, he was used to people thinking and saying what they wanted without regard to him based on his sexuality. Simon is not saying anything, now that was shocking. They hung out, played video games, but most importantly he allowed Simon to watch his son.

"He's always been scared of his mother, always says yes ma'am and just does what she wants but I wasn't going to take it on this. This is my family. I was not going to sit there and let him break up with me because she doesn't like the fact that my brother's gay or a single parent."

"I know it hurts but maybe you did the right thing. Only sleep will tell. Get some good rest and then talk to Simon." Magnus ran a hand over her shoulder and back up.

"I don't think I can tell my brother. I don't know if I can face him and tell him that." Izzy shook her head slight, a few strands of hair fell out from behind her ear.

"Do you want me to tell him or keep it a secret until you're ready?" Magnus wasn't fond of secrets, in fact, he hated them but he would keep this one until Izzy was ready.

She took a secret to think about it, it wasn't fair for Magnus to have to keep a secret from Alec. She couldn't ask that of him. "Can you tell him? I just need time and I can't look him in the eyes right now."

"Yes, I'll to talk him but understand this, you did nothing wrong with sticking up for your family."

"Here you go," Alec called from halfway down the stairs. "Towels are in the bathroom, the same spot as before."

Izzy took the worn shirt and sweats from her brother. They were going to be a way to big but she would take anything at this point, it was just for sleep.

"There's also everything in there if you wanted to shower." He pulled her in for a hug and a kiss on the top of her head. "Magnus and I will be upstairs if you need anything."

"Thank you. I think a shower would be good." Izzy eyed her brother and then Magnus.

Magnus put his hand on Alec's shoulder, "She'll be fine. Let's lock up and go upstairs."

Magnus did the locking it up while Alec took the duty of checking on the kids. They were pretty good sleepers but he always had to check before going into his room, especially on nights when they planned to close the door for a little while. He did also check the baby monitor. The baby gate at the top of the stairs was always locked at the end of the night but Alec usually left his door and Max's door open at night so he could hear but on nights like tonight with Magnus and him sleeping together he always shut the doors and made sure the baby monitor was on. He never knew what he and Magnus would be doing and he wanted to hear Max or Raphael before he saw them. He came out of their room at the same time Magnus was locking the gate. It was the only place in the house he had a gate and used only at night or when Max was little and playing upstairs.

Magnus waited for Alec to get close to him. Magnus surprised Alec by pulling him into a kiss and walking him back towards their room. Alec went with the kiss and Magnus. Magnus pulled back enough to close the door.

"How much did you hear?" Magnus took his shirt off and threw it to the chair in the corner of the room.

Alec seemed to mimic his action but added his pants to the pile. He usually slept in shorts but with Magnus, it was either boxers or nothing. Alec went to climb into bed but Magnus grabbed his arm. "I heard you asking if she wanted it kept a secret."

"His mother used a very impolite term for homosexual and said she didn't want her son marrying into a family with one. Also something about Max and you being a single parent but Izzy wasn't too clear on what that meant. And Simon said nothing during the entire exchange."

"Simon said nothing?" Alec pulled his arm away from Magnus, he wasn't mad at Magnus and he hoped he understood that but he was so disappointed in Simon. "Why would he say nothing? He's been a part of this family since they were fifteen-years-old. And he's known just as long that I was gay."

"Izzy said he's scared of his mother but to sit back and say nothing is as bad as joining in on the cruel speech." Magnus frown, "Are you okay?"

"I don't think Izzy has a reason to lie but if this is the truth I'm going to punch him in the face."

Magnus smirked at that, Alec was strong enough, he worked out almost every day and he had muscles for miles but he was like a butterfly most days. He couldn't imagine him hitting anyone. He didn't even roughhouse with Jace even when Jace would egg him on. "Alec, leave the punching to Jace."

"Hey-"

"I'm sure you can take Simon the twig down any time you want but Jace and Simon are closer and if they need to recover from that they can, you can't." Magnus reached for him, pulling him close, Magnus still had his sweats on so the friction felt amazing, "I'm not saying Izzy is lying either but they need to work it out. Maybe things came out worse in the heat of the moment. I know it's hard because she's your sister and worse because this is the man you trusted your sister to when she was going through too much to talk to you. We need to wait for the morning to view this with a clear head."

Alec knew he was right but that didn't mean he had to like it. He wasn't mad at Simon, everyone had to make their own choices but he was hurt and disappointment. He had known Simon for over six years and he had been with Izzy for much of those six years. Izzy said he was part of the Lightwood family, so no one second-guessed that, Simon was part of the Lightwood family but this was unacceptable. Alec knew this was Izzy's fight but he wasn't going to let her get hurt either. She was his baby sister and he wasn't going to allow anyone treat her poorly. "Wow, my lawyer boyfriend is smart." Alec wrapped his hands around Magnus' neck.

"You forgot incredibly sexy." Alec threw his head back to laugh, it wasn't loud but it was deep. Magnus took that moment to kiss his neck; he just kissed right at his Adam's apple. He heard his name come out of as a soft whisper but Magnus kept going, moving his way down to Alec's collarbone, pulling back to just brushing his lips against his skin. He was beginning to play their new game, "If I mark you here would anyone notice?"

"Only one way to find out." Came Alec's reply, it was breathy yet full of emotion.

Magnus took that the way Alec meant it and bit his skin, nothing to bruise or leave a mark, just enough to send tingles throughout his partner. He went into his pattern then, nipping at him, then sucking, and soothing. Always changing the order but never breaking the result. Magnus tipped Alec's head back by pulling on his hair; he got the excited low moan he was looking for it. The sound seemed to vibrate off his lips, effectively turning him on. Tonight wasn't going to be ending any time soon, just like be planned before Izzy.

...

Izzy was sitting in the shower for a long time letting the now cold water rain down on her; she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do at this point. She would need things from her apartment but she couldn't go there. The thought of calling Clary passed through her mind but it was too late now, she would have to do that in the morning. She didn't even know why she came here instead of to Jace and Clary; their apartment was closer to Simon's mother's house. She was standing outside Alec's door before she knew it and just cried. She wanted to come home and this was her home. She wanted her big brother and the only person that filled that role was Alec, Jace was older than her by a year but he always acted so much younger than that whereas Alec acted much older and was also so much more mature than the rest of them.

Her tears had long since run out, she knew she would be puffy and red tomorrow but right now she didn't care. She wanted to sleep for a week straight. She already knew she would be calling in sick tomorrow; there was no way she would make it to work like this. At least she didn't think so. Only the morning would tell but she would need to get out of the shower if she ever wanted to see that happening.

Izzy climbed her way out of the shower to return to her room; she had Alec's clothes. They were horrible and nothing like she would ever be caught dead in but she needed something to wear. She would pick apart his fashion inability later. Maybe when the tears stopped and not just ran dry.


	8. The Lightwood's

**Chapter 8 – The Lightwood's**

The Lightwoods rally around Izzy.

Alec watched Izzy outside with Max and Raphael. It was the first snow of the season that stuck to the ground and she was throwing herself wholeheartedly into playing with the kids since she and Simon ended their relationship. She didn't want to talk about it, so he didn't make her, well she didn't want to talk to _him_ about it, but Magnus was perfectly inbounds. Alec wasn't mad, he was glad she was talking to someone but something hurt that she was still not talking to him the way she spoke to everyone else. They had made great strides to where they were now and maybe he just had to accept this was as much as he was always going to get. Magnus told him to remain calm, she'll come to him when she's ready and even he promised it wouldn't take years. Magnus went as far as to speculate that she was only telling him so much because she was embarrassed by Simon and his mother. So Alec watched her play with the boys while he stood inside, pretending to clean with the excuse to watch them.

"You know, you look a little creepy," Magnus came up behind Alec to rest his chin on his boyfriend's shoulder. "Right?"

"I had slowly begun to give up hope on ever seeing Izzy playing with Max like that. I was beginning to think she would always be the aunt that is there in name or gift only but never really around. That broke my heart for Max more than anything. She was a good kid; she just got lost in herself and in her grief. I felt so sad for Max because he would never get to know Izzy the same way I knew her. I should be happy that she's here. Being a great aunt to not only Max but also including Raphael without a second thought."

"But?" Magnus bent his head forward to rest his forehead on Alec's shoulder, replacing his chin.

"There's a light that's left her since her breakup with Simon. I keep finding myself staring at her as if I'm waiting for her to crack but a part of me knows Izzy well enough to know she would never let that happen in public. I just can't stop staring at her." Alec closed his eyes at the feeling of Magnus' breathe on his back.

"You are a good big brother. I know it's hard to know she's talking to others over you and I'm sure it brings up bad memories from before but this is different. You have to know she's not doing it to hurt you and she will come to you."

"I know." Alec shifted a little in his stance which caused Magnus to step back from him. Alec turned to face him; keeping his hands on the counter behind him, "I've been thinking about something else."

"Oh yeah," Magnus put his hands on the sink between Alec's side and his arms, they were locking each other in place.

"I don't know how long Izzy is going to be living here so we might want to rethink the sale of your condo for a while."

That caused a moment of concern to flash across Magnus' face. They were so close to getting it right and now Alec was stalling out on him. "What?" He already had all the paperwork together and the relator was going to come by within the next day or so to put up the sign. They even had an interest off the email list she had sat up for the house.

"Yeah, with Izzy it might get too crowded if you and Raphael moved it. Maybe just until we get this all figured out." Alec shuffled his hands in front of him too as if to show what he meant better than his words. It didn't help.

"We are not going to make decisions this way." Magnus spoke in a firm voice, "Max and Raphael will be perfectly fine staying in the same room together if they need to for a few months, they currently sleep in the same room. But if you feel that strongly about it, we can sit down with Izzy and ask if she's okay with us continuing our plan to sell my condo and move in together." Magnus needed to keep himself rational because he felt like Alec has been going off the deep end for days.

"I don't want her to think we are kicking her out or limiting her days she can stay here."

"If we talk to her correctly, that will not happen. We have both survived being single parents to a toddler; I think we can have an adult conversation with your sister about moving in together. Unless," Magnus pulled back all the way from Alec "you really don't want to move in together?"

"No, I want to. I'm the one who asked you, remember?" Alec paused to look Magnus over, "I want us to be a family under the stand roof. I just don't know how to tell that to Izzy without making her feel like she needs to leave. I don't want her to leave if she's not ready."

"Just like that, we tell her just like that and reinforce the fact that this will always be her home and she's always welcome to live here no matter the duration."

"Wow, you two-" Izzy called from the side door, "give a good pep talk."

Magnus eyed her with a smirk, "That's not the only _'good'_ I give." He winked at her at the sound coming from Alec; it was a mixture of shock and panic.

Izzy laughed, "I'm almost certain I didn't need to hear that." The laugh brought out the spark in her eyes, showing off the specks of snow on her lashes. Her cheeks were tinted a shade of pink so subtle it was hardly noticeable.

"Izzy?" Alec pushed Magnus aside, for just a moment he saw his kid sister after one of their many family snowball fights.

"The boys and I would like some hot chocolate with lots of sprinkles." She smiled at them, "You know just the way mom use to make it." She sent Alec a pointed look, "Finish the pep talk about moving in together and not kicking me out then come outside; it's beautiful."

Magnus pulled Alec to him by the shoulders as Izzy laughed her way out of the house. "See, she's fine."

"Really? Magnus?" Alec growled out, "That was so cheesy." Alec wanted to stay annoyed but he couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"You love me." Magnus twisted Alec around to face him, "You make the hot chocolate. I'll grab our jackets."

Alec rolled his eyes but went to work on the hot chocolate; this was an excellent way to distract his mind from what he really wanted to tell his sister. After seeing her smile, he decided that he was done waiting her out. He was going to go to her tonight after dinner and just talk the two of them. He wanted to give her space but he couldn't do that anymore, he needed more from her then 'she was fine'. She wasn't fine and he needed to do something other than daydream about beating up Simon, which was really going to suck if they got back together because then Alec didn't know what he was going to do with his plans.

...

"This moment has been over six months in the making and you're just going to stand there like an idiot?" Magnus had Raphael and Max in a shopping cart with both boys blissfully unaware of the situation around them. They were next to Alec's SUV, where Alec was frozen in place, staring between his boyfriend, the boys, and the store sign. It had been a week since Izzy moved in and Magnus wasn't putting this off any longer, it was Sunday morning and he wanted to be out of the cold weather but Alec was forcing him to stand outside the car while he talked some sense into himself.

"I don't think you understand. This is no casual shopping trip; once we go in there and they-" Alec did a weird hand gesture over the boys, who were still just messing around, "-realize what this place is, there is no going back. We have to walk out with something. Or two somethings." Alec knew Magnus was getting annoyed with him but he didn't care, he was going to take this to the most dramatic spot possible.

Magnus frowned when he decided this is what they were doing today he didn't think Alec was going to be this strange about it. He had already done his research before bringing his boys here which got him excited now with Alec, he was beginning to think this might be the right time. He was sure they already talked about it last night but it seemed like Alec didn't listen to a word he said.

"Where are we going to keep it?" Alec bit his cheek at the annoyance on Magnus' face; he wanted to laugh at him.

"We are moving in together and we already spend like 99% of the time are your house, so that's a no-brainer." Magnus just eyed his boyfriend, "We can leave if you don't want to-"

"No," Alec finally kept his eyes on him. "I'm just messing with you; really I'm preparing my ears for the four-year-old high pitch screams."

"I think you're being a little over dramatic and usually that's my job." Magnus kept his frown in place, "Let's just go inside."

"Wait!" Alec reached out his hand to Magnus' arm to get him to stop moving the cart.

"Ale-" Magnus was cut off by a quick kiss which had him jumping back slightly; he wasn't prepared for Alec being so close to him in a flash, "What?" He was getting internal whiplash from Alec being all over the place.

Alec just smiled, "I love you." He kept his hand on Magnus' arm. "I don't think I tell you that enough. I love you."

"I love you too but its freezing, can you tell me more once we get inside?" Magnus had to smile even if he was frowning a moment ago, Alec was going back and forth so often, and he wasn't even sure what they were going on about anymore. "Alec?" Magnus kissed him, just lightly, "Let's go inside and buy something fuzzy. We already talked about this last night."

Alec pulled back with a frown; he began walking towards the store, leaving the kids and the cart to Magnus. Thankfully there was no snow so it was a clean push, "How can you do turn anything into something dirty?"

"It's not dirty, it's true. You're the one whose brain turned it into something dirty." Magnus smirked and caught up to him.

"Buy something fuzzy?" Alec quirked an eyebrow at him, crossing the doorway into the store. "Have you decided on one or two?"

"Each boy gets to pick his own. Did you not listen to anything I said last night?" Magnus pushed away, looking for the signs on the ceiling to find the area he wanted. "Any boy under the age of five." Magnus found himself correcting as the light in Alec's eyes changed. He was not having more than the two he planned on getting. The boys were finally focusing on the store shelves around them, "Alright, you two, look at me." Magnus pushed the cart off to the side of the aisle.

Max and Raphael both looked up to him; Alec came around to stand next to him, resting his hand on the small of Magnus' back. Sliding just under his jacket and began rubbing small circles on Magnus' shirt. "Alec and I are buying you guys each a birthday present today. You each get to pick your own, okay?"

"Max," Alec stepped around the cart and hauled Max up to a standing position, "Let's get this off." Alec started taking his coat off and moving on to Raphael when he stood up and started unzipping his own coat. Once they were both coatless and back to sitting down, Alec bent a little lower to lean on the cart. "Now remember, one each."

...

Izzy was walking circles around her brother's living room. Magnus and Alec had taken the boys out to finally get Max his birthday present when she asked what that was going to be Alec just shook his head and walked out while Magnus smirked at her and added a small wink before following with the boys. She had a feeling Alec wasn't hundred percent on board with the present just yet which made her smile. Alec would do anything for his son and that made her heart expand. She told herself she wasn't going to think on the past any longer. She made her mistakes with her family but she was making up for them and what good did it to do to continue to focus on something she couldn't change. She was trying and that was important to the family but sometimes it was hard to just forget how much she missed out on. She was part of this family for the last four years without ever being a part of it. She focused so much of her time on Simon and now she didn't even know where that stood.

She spent so much of her time thinking about it, if Simon came back with a proper apology, she would take him back in a heartbeat. She was in love with him and felt like he was her endgame but he would have to spend a long time making it up to her. She would give him the chance that Alec was giving her because she couldn't ignore everything Simon had done for her over the years. There's wasn't a love that just disappeared one day, this was just a speed bump in their lives. She wasn't going to make it easy on him either.

Izzy stopped her circles and curled her feet underneath her on the couch. She couldn't speak to him, and seeing him was entirely out of the question. Which left her with one option, the message was going to be a long one but she needed to get this out before it ate her alive. Izzy pulled out her phone and opened her text window.

 _Simon, my nerd love, I wish I could do this in person but I'm coward that way. I love you but I'm so incredibly hurt by your mother's harsh words and your lack of response. I couldn't control myself and I felt like there were these small draggers stabbing my heart with each word she spoke. She can say what she wants about Alec, he's a grown adult but to speak poorly on an innocent three-year-old is not right and I can't stay silent. I love you but I can't be with you this way. A part of me shocked myself, throwing my ring at you without discussing any of this was childish but I can't change that and I'm not sure I want to. I think this was a wake-up call for what is wrong with us. You just blindly follow your mother without respect or disregard is foolish and I can't be with you like this. I love you but love isn't our problem. I'm sorry. Alec said I could stay for as long as I need. I need to do some thinking then I will let you know when I can come to get my stuff._

Izzy felt her tears flow the entire time, steadily falling. She left them unchecked and just hit send over ten minutes of finalizing the text. It was difficult to admit defeat but as much as she was willing to talk it out and take him back, she couldn't right now and she wasn't even sure he would want her back. Things were so messed up in her brain; she couldn't tell up from down.


	9. The Lightwood's, Bane's, and Lewis

**Chapter 9 – The Lightwood's, Bane's, and Lewis**

Simon makes an appearance at family dinner.

Clary thought she saw double when she walked into the Lightwood family home and found Izzy on the floor with Max and Raphael who each appeared to be holding onto small fluffy marshmallows. Max's was white, gray, and what seemed to be patches of tan or orange whereas Raphael's was all gray. Izzy was giggling with the boys with a faint, high pitched noises coming from the marshmallows. "What are those?" Clary kicked off her shoes and went to her knees in front of the boys.

Max giggled and went straight for her. "Aunt Clary, this is my kitty."

Clary finally got a good look at the little marshmallow as Max threw all of his body weight into her almost knocking her over. She put an arm back to stop herself from falling over and throwing the other one around Max so if she went over she was taking the giggling baby mass and the meowing marshmallow with her.

Jace stepped inside in time to put a hand on the back of Clary's shoulder to keep her upright, "Max?"

"I got a kitty!" Max ignored Jace and leaned into Clary. "Dad says I need a name."

Clary also ignored Jace, "Yes, you do."

"One of these days you're going to remember you married me for me and not my brother or our nephew." Jace smiled at the sight before him; it was hard for him to ever be mad at Clary for wanting to spend more time with his family. He was fortunate to have gotten someone so caring and loving.

"Oh, I remember honey, whenever the trash needs to go out," Clary smirked with a wink at Jace. He leaned down to kiss just below her ear with a whisper which caused a fit of giggles from her.

Alec was watching everything from the kitchen doorway with a frown. "How can you take something like taking out of the trash and making it dirty?" He wasn't really speaking to anyone in particular but Magnus stepped up behind him then.

He wrapped an arm around Alec's waist and stepped up to him while pulling him back so they met and stayed together. Magnus bent his head and let his lip in close to his ear, "Easy. Want me to tell you?" Magnus kissed the bottom of his ear, taking it between his teeth before letting go.

The move was totally erotic to Alec who closed his eyes and let his head roll back with a laugh, "Too many people."

"Ewww, dad."

Alec jumped at how close the tiny voice was to them. They both looked down and saw Raphael was standing in front of them, just staring up. "Oh yeah," Alec reached down and pulled Raphael up into his arms, "I'll show you 'ewww'." He tucked him into his side so he could tickle him without fear of dropping him.

Magnus got his tickles in until Raphael giggled so loud he thought he was going to break the windows. "Where's Gray?" Raphael was not very creative with his kitten's name but Magnus and Alec agreed whatever the kids wanted to use as names they would be allowed as long as it was appropriate. Max had yet to name his and Alec was concerned he never would and it would just be 'kitty'.

They spent almost two hours at the pet store the day before, first picking out the kittens which happened to be cage mates. They would found in the same abandoned farm but were not from the same litter. Raphael's kitten was a male, completely gray shorthair with the brightest pair of green eyes. Gray was hyperactive of the two and wouldn't stop moving unless Raphael was holding him, then he was slightly calmer. 'Kitty' was a diluted calico, mainly white with bits of gray and tan in a patchwork pattern with yellow eyes. Kitty also was a master marshmallow with long, soft fur. Both had already been fixed which was the only Magnus would allow them to get both male and female. He loved cats but he didn't need a whole house full of them.

"Aunt Izzy has him."

Magnus smiled at his son; the room seemed to get extra quiet save for the giggles and meows.

Alec smirked at the strained look that flashed across Izzy's face. The whole room seemed to be watching her. Raphael had never called her aunt before or anyone else for that matter; it was always just their first names. Izzy seemed uncomfortable with all the eyes on her, so Alec did his big brother duties and saved her, "Raphael!" Alec took him out of Magnus' arms and waved him away as he went to join his sisters and Max on the floor.

Jace walked over to stand with Magnus, "Looks like it's just you and me."

"I'm not sure that's a good thing," Magnus smirked at him.

Jace put his arm around Magnus' shoulders, who tried to shrug him off but Jace wouldn't let him. "Come on; you love it."

"Alec, if you don't get your brother away from me, I might have to break up with you." Magnus tried again to get away from Jace but he appeared to be stronger then he looked, "Alec?" He questioned again when Alec didn't say anything. He looked at him but he was too into the moment of a kitten on his head.

Alec was sitting with his sisters on either side of him. Max was sitting in Clary's lap with Kitty passed out in his hands. Raphael was on the floor in the center just staring up at Gray who Alec had balancing on his head. Izzy had a grip on Raphael as he was leaning towards her.

"Can't you just enjoy the family view without-" Magnus stopped speaking when he saw movement out the side door open and Jace pulled on his arm. He looked at Jace who then followed him to the door.

Jace opened the door and pulled Simon inside before pointed down the stairs to the basement. "Go." He pushed a little too hard and Simon tripped but righted himself. Magnus softly shut the side door and follow Jace down the stairs.

"Jace, Magnus, I need to see Izzy."

"Nope." Magnus shook his head and stood at the bottom of the steps with his arms crossed, effectively being the bouncer between floors.

"What are you doing here Simon?" Jace knew the answer was to see Izzy but he wanted a little more to go on than that. He had not picked up any of the calls Simon made to him; he was squarely in Izzy's corner.

"She left in such a hurry last week and she hasn't answered any of my calls or messages. I have not been given a chance to explain my side of anything."

"So talk," Magnus growled out, he had spent countless of moments with Simon along with the rest of the Lightwood clan and to see Izzy crying the way she did him want to send Simon far away but he would give him a few moments to speak first.

"I didn't say anything right away to my mother because I was stunned at the words coming out of her mouth. It was like she was a person I had never met before." Simon was speaking so fast he didn't know how to slow down, "The words she used were so out of character I didn't know what to say. Yes, my mother has a strong will and I have let that go on but in the years I've been part of this family she had never said those words to me and I just couldn't move. Then Izzy started in on my mother, as she should have, but I will still frozen at that moment. It was like the world was swinging by at a fast pace." Simon sunk to the ground, in the middle of the dark basement, and let the tears go. "Then it was over. Izzy was screaming and throwing my ring at me. I didn't even have a moment to process anything. I'm an idiot. I failed her and I hurt her. I don't know what to do." Simon looked up at Magnus and Jace who had both relaxed their stances towards him. "What do I do? How do I fix this?"

"You march your ass upstairs and beg." Alec's voice boomed out loud across the quiet basement.

Jace froze with his eyes on Simon. Magnus uncrossed his arms; his heart is raising from being caught. Both of them looked like the cat that ate the carney.

"If you think for a second I am going to allow you back in our lives without you on your hands and knees begging my sister to take you back then you have another thing coming. Your silence broke her heart and mine." Alec had a rough edge to his voice, he was the monarch of this family and he was pulling rank on Simon. Pulling rank was something he rarely did, "We allowed you into this family since the first date you had with my sister. Your silence was deafening."

"I know, I was so stupid."

"Actions speak louder than words." Alec uncrossed his arms. "Magnus, would you go take Max and Raphael upstairs. Jace, you and Clary can join them. I'll follow after I'm sure Isabelle is willing to talk to him." They weren't questions but commands; both Magnus and Jace knew better than to fight him, Alec wasn't in the fighting mood.

Magnus slipped past Alec with a quick kiss on his cheek with Jace right behind him without the kiss. He went into the living room first, "Alright, kiddos, collect the felines and upstairs." Magnus pulled Raphael out of Izzy's arms and smiled at her as he pulled the cat from the floor in front of her. Max already had a hold on Kitty and followed the march up the stairs.

Jace was up next, "Clary, let's go play with the kids." She frowned but stood up.

Izzy frowned with her; her frown deepened when she turned towards the kitchen and saw Simon standing behind Alec.

"Simon wants to talk to you but if you don't want to see him, I'll throw him out." Alec eyed his sister, studying her every movement.

She stayed on the ground, no longer concerned with everyone heading up the stairs. "Stay with me." She reached out her hand to Alec, who came to her, taking her hand and standing next to her. He helped her up to face Simon.

"Isabelle, can we talk in private?"

She thought for a second, dropping Alec's hand, "He stays, or you leave." She went to the couch to have a seat, Alec went to the stairs and sat on the bottom few steps so his feet could rest on the floor. He wanted to be in the room for support but he also needed to give her space to do this on her own.

"Isabelle, I can't tell you how sorry I am. I froze and froze and I made such a huge mistake. I can't live without you; I need to know how to make this better." He sat on the coffee table in front of her. He was weirded out that Alec was staring at them but this is what she wanted so this was what he was going to give her.

"I was horrible to my brother and he's never been anything but kind to us, loving. And when your mother said those things about him, I felt this white-hot anger but it was more than that you just stood there."

"I couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth. She never spoke ill of your family, I was just as confused as you were but I froze and you have to pick up after me which never should have happened." Simon reached for her but pulled back; he didn't think it was a good idea for them to touch just yet. "I spoke to my mother; I laid down the law with her."

Isabelle felt the tears coming then, she hated crying but it seemed to be the only thing that was keeping her alive at this point. "Simon-"

"She's not allowed to call me or come over until she apologizes to you. And to Alec and Magnus. I won't accept anything less. I told her she is cut out of our lives and our wedding until she makes a real apology to your family."

Alec stood up then; he couldn't believe his ears. Izzy stared him down, "What?"

"I am not losing the love of my life because my mother can't get her own life together. I love you and we are getting married. I don't care what I have to do to win you back but I am going to spend forever getting you back." Simon reached for her hands, "This is something we need to work together on, but I am not giving up."

"Simon-"

"Yesterday, you told me you love me. And right now I'm telling you I love you. Can we work this out?"

Isabelle bent forward resting her forehead on their joined hands, "Of course I love you and want to work this out but it's not that easy."

"It is that easy. It's always been easy for us and we will make it easy. Our love is easy and endless."

Alec felt like Izzy made the wrong choice of making him stay down here, he agreed in the moment but now he felt like this private moment should have been done in secret.

Izzy looked up at him, "I wanna come home."

"Oh thank god," Simon sunk to the floor in front of her, putting his forehead in her lap. "Don't ever leave me again; I won't survive."

Alec turned then and went up the stairs, this part they needed to be alone for. He saw the love in their eyes and knew they would work this out. He didn't need to know the terms Simon's mother used for him because he knew Izzy and Simon didn't believe them and that was all that mattered to him.

...

"Magnus, what's the hardest thing about being a parent?" Clary asked from her spot on the floor near the door. Jace was a few feet away from her laying on the floor with both the boys rolling trucks over him. The cats were zooming around the room while Magnus was straightening up the room which appeared to be a lost cause in Clary's opinion, not when the two tornados were wide awake.

"Not being able to protect them from everything." He answered while still trying to clean up.

"What about lack of sleep in the beginning?"

Magnus laughed, "That is a question for Alec. I was married when Raphael was born, my wife didn't work and she took all the hard shifts in the beginning while I completed law school and started my career." He gave up when the boys moved on from Jace and went to the toy box Magnus had just picked up. He sat on the floor with his back towards the bed and Jace sat up next to his wife. "You're pregnant, aren't you?"

Clary nodded, "We're telling everyone tonight. I can't hide it any longer." She put her hand on her stomach; Jace smiled and rested his hand over hers. "I'm worried about school and work."

"Alec had it harder, he would be the best one to ask but you have Jace." Magnus smiled, "Congratulations, by the way. To be honest being a parent is the best job I could have asked for. There is nothing greater than watching Raphael and Max grow up."

"You consider Max your son." Jace stated, it wasn't a question and it wasn't meant to be harsh, "I didn't mean that as harsh as it sounded, sorry." Jace frowned at himself.

"I know what you mean and yes I do. I love Alec and we are not going anywhere. I know it hasn't been a year yet but I'm in love with him and Max. I have put my condo up for sale; I don't know if Alec told you that or not but I am moving in here slowly as we prepare for it to sale." Magnus smiled at them, "We were going to do it sooner but we talked to Izzy first and we wanted to make sure she didn't think we wanted to push her out. So we decided to sell the condo before moving in completely, give Izzy as much time as she needs."

"I'm scared?" Clary smiled, she wasn't sure if that was right for her or not.

"Clary, you are fantastic with Max and Raphael, you are going to be fine. Your husband, on the other hand, might need some help." Magnus held up his hand to cut Jace off, "Ice cream is not a food group." He pointed at him to drill the idea home, "I don't care what you say, ice cream is not its own food group."

Clary laughed out loud at that one but turned to a groan as Max tripped over her legs and landed on her knee. "Baby," but it was too late he was already crying, "Ah, come here." She pulled Max into her arms; his head hit the edge of his truck. "Let me see." He moved his hands and there was a tiny red mark but nothing more. "Ah, you are going to be fine but I still think it needs a kiss attack to feel better." Max was in instant giggles as she attacked him with her lips all over his face.

Magnus pulled Raphael onto his lap, with his own toy truck, "See, she's going to be fine." He was speaking to Jace but Jace was staring at his wife. "Being a parent isn't easy but it is rewarding. You guys will be good at it."

"You're pregnant?" Alec asked with a shocked look on his face; he just entered the open door to hear Magnus' last statement.

"Yep," Clary smiled.

Alec took a seat on the other side of her; he leaned his head on her shoulder with a huge smile, "Finally."

Max climbed from her lap to his with a frown. "Dad, ouchie." He pointed to his head where the small red mark stood out.

"What happened?"

"He tripped over my legs and hit his car."

Alec sat up straight and hugged Max to his side when he saw new tears in his eyes, "You can't be crying you were just laughing." He bent down to kiss the mark than his cheek.

"It hurts."

Alec looked him over; he saw the glint in his son's eyes. He knew that look; he wasn't really hurt, just wanted attention; if he was really hurt his eyes would have been a little sadder. "The joys of being a parent is learning when they're really hurt and when they want a cuddle." Alec squeezed Max closer to him, kissing his forehead again.

"Party in Max's room?" Izzy came into the room, tear-stained face but Simon's hand in hers. "We are working on us. No one give Simon a hard time, that's my job." She pointed around the room to get the idea across to everyone.

"Aunt Izzy," Max squeezed out of Alec's arms and moved onto to the next person, "it hurts." He pointed to his forehead which caused Alec and Magnus to laugh.

"Your child is working the room," Magnus smirked.

Alec just laughed, "Clary's pregnant." He announced to Izzy earning him a smack from Clary.

"That's my news to tell you idiot." She couldn't keep the laugh out of her voice. "You are as bad as Jace sometimes."

The evening went on in this fashion except they moved it downstairs so Alec and Magnus could begin dinner which Alec pre-made earlier in the day, they just needed to stick it in the oven. His special lasagna and garlic bread were on the menu, so it didn't take long to chop up the salad and set the dinner plates out. During the winter months, they would dine insides but there wasn't enough room at the table so the adults would eat in the living room and the kids would eat at the table with usually Alec. He didn't want them to eat alone so he always sat at the chair closet to the living room so he could still hear. Alec didn't like the idea of food always being in the living room but he didn't have a space large enough so he put up with it for the family. He never planned on selling the house but he didn't think he would run out of room either, the house was almost paid off thanks to the help from his trust fund; he would talk to Magnus then about possibly moving into something larger.

They spent the evening teasing Clary and Jace and Simon, Jace claiming that he hadn't forgiven Simon yet but he had to make up for lost teasing time. He was rewarded with glares from Izzy and Izzy alone. It didn't faze him one bit, the teasing kept up all night.

Alec sat on the stairs with Magnus on the floor in front of him, leaning back into him. He didn't join in the teasing but he watched his family instead. He spent much of the time, drawing lazy circles on the back of Magnus' neck; he would feel Magnus shutter from time to time with the feeling which caused flips in his stomach. He wanted nothing more than to drag Magnus upstairs to draw circles all over him with his tongue to see which area of his body gave him the greatest response. None of his family seemed to notice the response Magnus was giving him or if they did no one said anything. Magnus looped an arm around Alec's ankle to hold him tight.

Max and Raphael went around the room to see which adult would pay them the most attention and would spend time crawling all over them until moving onto the next adult. No one paid them much attention, just let them do what they wanted. The kittens got involved in the climbing game which only ended when Gray slipped and used his claws to catch himself all the way down Jace's leg.

That was the signal to end the evening when the words out of Jace's mouth cause Alec to practically toss him out. It took one millisecond before Max asked what the word meant by repeating it with a frown of confusion on his face. Magnus took the boys upstairs while Alec explained to Jace that he was going to beat him in their next life and shoved everyone out the door. Izzy promised to come over during the week and collect her things.


	10. Stress of Coming Out… at Work

**Chapter 10 – Stress of Coming Out… at Work.**

Magnus and Alec meet in their professional worlds.

Magnus sat with his boss, Mr. Wells, and another lawyer from another department, Mr. Greensfield, in a large conference room, he wasn't even sure why he was in this meeting other than his boss popped in his office and told him to follow along. He did get the jest that his co-worker was supposed to be taking the lead on this until his wife went into labor, so Magnus was ushered in to take his place. He didn't even have a moment to look at the brief before his boss was speaking.

"Myes was chairing this panel to create a new training program for our company with a training firm, well his wife went into labor last night a full two weeks early. So, Bane, I am pulling you in as the new chair. I know this meeting is last minute but the company we hired had a recent change in staff, so the rep for this project is new as of this morning. This will be a first meeting of the minds for both of our sides."

Magnus nodded, "Why isn't HR doing this?"

"Most of our HR functions are outsources, so they are just the barebones, our staff doesn't have enough funding or time to run our own training as well, so Myes took on this project as a team lead and not tax HR completely. So, I'm forcing you to be the new chair and work with HR, and Mr. Greensfield on this."

Magnus nodded again, at each member at the table.

"The company had a change in staff?" Mr. Greensfield, Magnus's co-worker, spoke next.

"Our account rep quit yesterday. They called to ask if we wanted to push back the meeting or would we be okay with the last minute change. We agreed to meet with the knowledge that the training and account rep might not know all the answers. Since we have a new chair, our company felt it was okay since both sides were starting with fresh players."

Magnus frowned, this sounded oddly like what Alec did. He had a fleeting thought of him but was unprepared for him to magically appear in front of him. Alec hadn't noticed him but Magnus saw him. Magnus didn't get to see Alec this morning because he had a meeting and had to leave so early that Izzy was watching Max when he stopped over. Izzy made it seem like Alec's meeting was a last minute one, which would explain why Magnus didn't know about it. Alec was also dressed in his best suit and Magnus' favorite tie. Alec had taken it off of him a week ago during a very late night make-out session and never gave it back. It was one of Magnus' signature ties and he was surprised that Alec was wearing it. The sight of his boyfriend in one of his ties did something to his chest and it made him blink. He had a vision of that tie being around Alec's wrist; he had to literally shake his head to get the image to the back of his mind. This was not the time and definitely not the place to image Alec in vanilla bondage. Alec was standing before him, in his place of work, and they were going to work together on a professional level; his insides flipped.

"Mr. Lightwood, thank you for all the last minute changes. Your boss said you were only given this project this morning and I appreciate you working with us on such a short turn around with no guidance. Mr. Myes' wife went into labor and I planned to brief in his replacement which I haven't done yet. This is one of the team leads, Attorney Magnus Bane. He will be working as the new chair for the project."

Alec locked eyes with Magnus; he quickly looked back to the head lawyer. "Thank you, sir." Alec looked at his co-worker then back to Magnus then to the head lawyer, "Mr. Wells, I would like to apologize in advance on behalf of my company for the last minute changes. I have read through most of my co-worker's research but it was impossible to me to make through the full file this morning in time for this meeting, I must apologize for that, it is not very professional. I still have full faith in my team on making our ultimate deadline."

"Wait." Magnus held up his hand, "Mr. Wells, I need to speak to you." When all eyes went on him, he froze. "Have we already hired Mr. Lightwood and his company on contract?"

"Yes, we have. Is that a problem?" Mr. Wells noticed the look that passed between his lawyer and Mr. Lightwood.

Magnus looked at Alec who was now sitting across from him; this was a new area for him. "With this being a paid contract I have an ethical responsibility to announce that I have a personal relationship with Mr. Lightwood."

Mr. Wells nodded, "That is good to know." Mr. Wells looked from Magnus to Alec. His lawyer looked confident and Alec looked shocked. Neither of them expected to meet this way. "Since the contract has been signed and neither of you were a part of the original deal I feel it is okay for you two to work together. Is this personal relationship something that will harm our company?"

"No, sir." Magnus was quick to respond.

Alec watched the exchange with his heart beating out of his chest. He felt Chris next to him tense. They hit a significant failure yesterday when Quinn quit and now Alec's workload hit hard, he found out about taking on this account at five this morning and had to quickly call in Izzy for help. He knew the law firm was Magnus', but he didn't have a moment to call him. He was reading the account file all morning, then had a meeting with his boss, and ended up at the law firm. His one chance to call Magnus ended with his voicemail so he just figured he would ask around for Magnus after his meeting; well that was no longer needed.

"Speak to me after." Mr. Wells stood up.

"Aren't you two dating?" Mr. Greensfield questioned, "Isn't he the background picture on your phone?"

The room seemed to shift instantly into silence. Alec stared ahead at Magnus who was looking at the other lawyer.

"Your personal relationship is a romantic one?" Me. Wells looked between the two; no one needed an answer to that question; the answer was clear. "You know what, I don't care. Whomever you date is up to you. Mr. Greensfield that was an inappropriate comment; and Mr. Lightwood, maybe create training about how he shouldn't have said that even though he's a lawyer and should know better." Wells sent a pointed look to the lawyer in question.

"You're gay?" Chris questioned as if no one had spoken, it was a whisper to Alec but it was loud enough that Magnus could make out the words. "And in a relationship?"

Alec finally ripped his eyes away from Magnus to Chris, he saw his hurt expression and that was enough. "Chris, shut up." He hissed to his employee before turning back to the head lawyer. "Our personal relationship will not interfere with work if you feel like it would then I can request a new training and development account manager."

"Quinn quit. You're the only left." Chris spoke up, which caused Alec to groan, he was never going to shut up and Alec was going to lose his mind.

"No, this project is already behind. Magnus is good at his job and I've heard good things about you from your company. Just get the project going." Mr. Wells pointed to Magnus, "Speak to me after."

Magnus nodded but his eyes never left Alec. None of his co-workers knew he was in a relationship let alone that he was gay. He was in the closet at work but that just ended. Magnus knew Chris' type, Alec's entire company would know before noon that Alec was a closet gay and in a relationship with a lawyer from their newest client. Alec was in for a painful afternoon at work but Magnus couldn't bring himself to feel sad over the hurt he felt of being left out of Alec's professional world.

...

Alec had been home for over an hour before he heard Magnus' car drive up, the rest of the day had been one nightmare after another. The meeting had been tense, Magnus was clearly annoyed with him and then there was Chris who kept shooting him daggers the whole time then spent the entire car ride grilling him. They didn't even make it back to the office before the gossip mill was churning, he had two text messages about him and the stares he got when walking the halls made him want to hide. He was a very private person at work; he came into work for nothing else but to work. Everyone in the company suddenly knew who he was and felt they could speak to him about his personal life. The only person he let get away with that in the best was Gina, one of the secretaries, but she was oddly silent on the issue. He tried to call Magnus in the afternoon but got no response and no text reply. They usually had dinner together every night but that didn't seem likely tonight.

Alec was laying back on his couch; Max wasn't feeling well either and was currently passed out on his chest. He had a slight fever and was wrapped around his kitty stuffed animal with Kitty passed out on the top of the couch. Alec made sure his phone was on silent on the coffee table so he would see it light up without it blasting across the room to wake Max up. Izzy ended up calling in sick to stay home with Max because he was a little too warm to go in, which Alec was grateful for since the client meeting kept him from being able to come home and get him. Alec wrapped an arm around Max's back and closed his eyes for just a moment, before deciding staying on the couch would be a bad idea. He picked up Max and carted him upstairs; he wasn't feeling so well himself. He had just enough thought to close the baby gate before bringing Max into his room with him. This was one of those times where Max was allowed to stay with him.

...

Magnus let himself and Raphael with Gray into Alec's house with a frown; he was pretty annoyed with more than just the work issue. He found out from the daycare that Max never made it in that morning due to a fever. He knew he shouldn't be annoyed with that; it's not like he answered any of Alec's calls and Alec couldn't tell him if he didn't answer. Magnus was being petty because Alec's co-worker looked so shocked. He knew it was his own fault; he never asked if Alec had been out at his company but part of him was pained by that. They were met at the door by Kitty, which thrilled Gray and the cats went off after one another.

"Alec?" Magnus called out while he busied himself with taking Raphael's jacket and shoes off. He already took his own shoes off and he didn't wear a jacket himself to walk the ten additional steps from door to door. "Alec?" Magnus picked Raphael up and carried him into the living room, where he spotted the cats and giggled to get free.

"Magnus?"

Magnus looked up to find Max at the baby gate smiling down at him, "Hey, where's dad?" It was too early for Alec to be sleeping, it was the middle of dinner time. Magnus didn't want to eat alone, so he came over to see what Alec was making the kids, as was their regular routine. Magnus would have been classified a lousy parent if it wasn't for Alec always feeding his kid lately. Work just always got in the way the last few weeks and he had resorted to take out, which Alec refused and started feeding his kid as well.

Max pointed at Alec's open door. "Sleeping."

"What?" Magnus froze for a moment; it was rare for Alec to not wake up with Max even if he did take a nap during the day. "Is he sick?" He picked up Raphael who tried to squirm away from him. Magnus quickly mounted the stairs to set Raphael down with Max who complained when he couldn't reach Gray anymore. "Both of you go play."

"I'm hungry." Max whined which overlapped with Raphael's, "I want Gray."

"Give me five minutes." Magnus held up his hand, trying to see Alec from where he stood up but he couldn't. "I'll order pizza if you just go play." They seemed to make up their minds because they were both gone in a second to Max's room. The kittens, food, and Alec are completely forgotten for the time being. Bribing the kids with food was never a good idea but something told him to worry about Alec. "Alec?" He called out as he entered what would soon be their bedroom.

Alec shifted in his bed but didn't really move, just reacted to the sound of Magnus' voice. He was so exhausted and didn't want to open his eyes.

"Alec?" Magnus climbed on to the bed to get Alec to roll over; he let out a small noise, "What's wrong with you?" He shook Alec's shoulders which caused him to blink a few times finally but now open his eyes fully. Magnus put his hand on Alec's forehead, it was warm but nothing outside of sleeping under two blankets wouldn't cause. "What's wrong?

"What time is it?" Alec shifted to be entirely on his back, ignoring Magnus' question.

"It's almost six."

"What?" Alec sat up, too fast and almost fell back to the bed but Magnus caught him to keep him upright. "Max-"

"-is playing with Raphael." Magnus pushed on him to get Alec flat on the bed. "I'm going to order a pizza. Just lay down. You okay?"

"Max had a slight fever so I laid down with him but then I wasn't feeling well." Alec closed his eyes, "Sorry, I'm sure you want to talk about work."

Magnus leaned back on the bed resting against the headboard, "Yeah," he didn't want to lie, he had some questions that needed answers but he wasn't going to get those if Alec was half dead, so one thing at a time. "Let me order dinner first and then we'll go from there." Pulling out his phone Magnus went to their usual app and listened as Alec began to talk to him.

"I was always scared to be gay at work, I had a lot on my shoulders with Max and being a child myself, I didn't know better. So I just stayed silent. People would ask about Max's mom and I would just say she wasn't in the picture. There was no lie and I never got asked questions beyond that. I never had a reason to say anything. Unti-" Alec stopped, trying to think of what to say next.

"Until?" Magnus caught himself saying; he was hanging on Alec's every word just staring down at him; their eyes were locked on one another. Both the boys and the thought of dinner forgotten for the moment.

"Until you. Then I thought I would bring it up when the time was right but I found that to be difficult, when is the right time to tell your staff in a normal manner that your gay and head over heels in love with your boyfriend. How do you say that and it not sound odd or ill-timed?" Alec felt a tear then, he wasn't big on crying but his throat closed up with the thick air. "I don't know what I'm doing anymore."

"Alexander."

"I saw the look in your eyes earlier; you were hurt. You showed off the picture of us from the cottage and I can't even man up enough tell anyone at my work that I'm gay." Alec closed his eyes off from Magnus; he saw the look in his eyes he didn't want to see.

"You're being a little dramatic." Magnus laid back fully on the bed, propping himself up on his side and elbow to be able to see Alec, "Open, those baby blues for me." He coaxed his eyes open with a smile. "I was hurt, yes, but!" Magnus used his hand to keep Alec looking at him. "I cannot nor would I ever judge you for who you do or do not tell. Who you tell your sexual orientation to is up to you. I've never lived my life in the closet but I also can't fault those who do. Not all work settings allow for everyone to be themselves. If you didn't feel comfortable telling people, then you shouldn't tell people. I was hurt, yes, but not as much as you thin I was. I should apologize for my co-worker outing you, Greensfield usually isn't the simple type."

"Everyone knows now. I didn't even make it back to the office before the messages came in. I cannot believe what people have the nerve to say to me." Alec frowned again, he felt better but he still wanted to cry. He let the single tear roll down his cheek. "As if it matters to me, but the rudeness of these people I've worked with for years is unreal."

"Daddy." Max and Raphael came into the room then, both bound for the bed. Max was the one who spoke but Raphael wasn't far behind. "I'm hungry."

"Pizza's on the way." Magnus reached across Alec's stomach to help both the boys onto the bed. The bed was higher than most and they could both manage it but Magnus felt like helping plus he got an extra kick out of dropping each boy on Alec's chest first.

"Seriously?" Alec groaned both times glaring at his boyfriend.

"Yes, I used this fancy app and already hit send," Magnus brought his phone out and smiled, "See only 20 minutes until its here."

"That's not what I meant. I meant dragging two children across my stomach. They aren't the lightest." Alec twisted to look at Magnus and see the boys. "Magnus, I don't want you to think I hid you on purpose, it's just-" Alec sighed, "I've always gone to work, to work. I've never been really open with my co-workers on my personal life beyond being a single father. I mean I tell Gina things but even she doesn't know everything."

"I know. Like I said I was hurt in the moment, but I was also annoyed that I was being forced on this project without warning. Work is going to be hard for you?" Magnus reached over the boys to take Alec's hand in his.

"I'll be fine. Just something new to deal with." Alec smiled.

The doorbell rang pulling them from their moment.

"Pizza's early. I'll get the food. You get them." Magnus winked at him but didn't make it off the bed.

Alec was stuck with the two monsters who decided that moment to wrestle on his stomach. He wasn't sure which tiny knee did it but one of them kneed him in the groin with as much force as a four-year-old could muster, which was enough to knock the wind out of him. "Ah, Jesus that's enough." Alec pulled Max off of him to the floor followed by Raphael, "Go wait by the stairs and don't touch each other." The pain in his groin was now enough to send him over the edge and call the day a total loss.

Magnus got out of bed, now thinking it was best to take the children with him. "Why don't you catch your breath; I'll take care of the monsters." He kissed Alec on the forehead.

"Magnus, wait." Alec stood up, reaching for his wrist. "You know I love you, right? No relationship I have ever had has compared to the feelings I feel for you."

"I know." Magnus rubbed his arms up and down Alec's arms.

"I'm sorry I hurt your feelings today and I'm sorry I shocked you." Alec sighed, "I never meant for this to come out that way. You have to know I would never hurt you on purpose."

"I know, Alexander. I do understand. I was shocked more than hurt. Work is going to be hard for you for a little while, but I need you to know you can always tell me about anything. If work is hard then talk to me about it. I've gone through this before and I can't help in your office but I can help at home."

Alec smiled at him, it was heartfelt and whole, meeting his eyes. "How did I end up with someone so amazing as you? How can I ever live up to my feelings for you?"

"Just be you and we will be fine. I love you, and I can't wait for my condo to sell so I can move everything over here." Magnus groaned when he heard Max and Raphael getting loud in the hallway, "You know I am so glad our kids are like brothers and get along but sometimes I wish they knew what an indoor voice meant."

Alec smirked, "Give me ten minutes and I'll be down. I want you to sleep here tonight."

"Raphael's bedtime routine is already set up next door. So not tonight." Magnus kissed him, "I'll set up for dinner."

Alec nodded, he couldn't wait for him to move in entirely. They were beginning to dig through all of their things to size down two households into one. He was sick of the disappointment of Magnus not being there with him at night and when he woke up in the morning.


	11. Pregnant, Hyper Clary

**Chapter 11 – Pregnant, Hyper Clary**

Clary causes problems all around on a Saturday morning.

Izzy groaned at the sound of her alarm, it was definitely Saturday and she definitely forgot to turn her alarm off, Simon cried almost as loud as she did. They both had Saturday off and promised each other the night before that they would sleep in for a change. That was not their norm as they were usually up for Simon to get ready for his opening shift but there were issues with the closing balances lately, so his management put him on the Saturday and Sunday closing shifts to rule out management error.

"Why? Just why?" Simon rolled over as far away from the offending sound as he could without rolling off the edge of the bed.

Izzy had already shut it off but that didn't stop Simon from getting away from the general area at which the sound came.

"Come on; I want pancakes." One of the conditions of Izzy taking Simon back was the need for pancakes. Simon had to make them whenever she wanted them. He groaned again but that was the deal, it was the childish part of the agreement but Simon gladly agreed. It was the only food they got every week and kept stocked.

"Want to start the coffee and I'll get up?"

"Fine." She rolled out of bed on her side and went around for a quick kiss from her half-asleep boyfriend. They spent a great deal of the last week talking out their entire relationship and what was acceptable and what was not. Izzy came to the realization that they had some issues to work through that she didn't know they had. The weight lifted off her shoulders during these conversations helped get her mind cleared and Simon's as well. They seemed to be better than ever. His mother came over once and when she refused to apologize, Simon told her to leave and she left. She had never been so proud of him in her life, sticking to his ruling that she needed to apologize. A part of her heart hated that she had caused the rift in his relationship but she wasn't willing to marry him if his mother was left unchecked, her language and tone was unacceptable and as much as it would break her, she wasn't willing to leave her stance. Simon's mother wasn't willing to budge either but Simon laid down the law.

"Wait." Simon reached out a hand to pull on her wrist. "One more."

Izzy complied but pulled back quickly. "Pancakes." She whispered and left their room, grabbing her rob on the way by. She had to frown as she walked by the door and it knocked at her. Who the hell was dropping by their apartment at seven am? She went to the door and opened it, "No."

"I've got you guy's coffee." Clary grinned at them. "I have to bake this morning but now I'm off and I bought coffee for everything." She walked past Izzy with Jace in tow; he had a coffee carrier with four large cups on them.

"Pancakes?" He asked in a groggy voice, hoping the answer would be yes.

"Simon is getting up now to make them." Izzy closed the door with her frown still in place. "Clary, you are evil."

"I know, Magnus said the same thing when I dropped them off coffee and food. I didn't bring any for us because I knew it was pancake Saturday."

"I let myself in to leave them on the table with a note but he was semi-awake and heard me, so he came down and wasn't happy to see my face first thing in the morning but I'm wide awake."

"Oh my god, why is she so hyper?" Simon pulled himself together and flopped down on the couch, thankfully in a t-shirt and sweats.

"She's been this way her whole life, don't you know that by now?" Jace had already sat the coffees down on the glass coffee table and leaned back with his eyes closed.

"Magnus also said-" Clary frowned, "-if I woke up the boys he was going to take my key away." She pouted from her spot by the door. "That wasn't very nice."

"Wait until your child is born, I think you'll understand. Max is the crankiest morning toddler on the planet." Izzy learned her lesson when she babysat for an entire weekend a few months back. She was ready to cry by the end of the weekend and actually did at one point. Max and Raphael steam rolled her with their little toddler con; she only found out from Alec and Magnus that their children were secret con artist after the weekend was over. She didn't find it as funny as they did until she learned Jace was also steamrolled once in a while. It seemed Clary and their parents were the only ones immune to such treatment.

"Clary, go away." Simon finally pipped in.

"You guys are so mean." Clary put a pout on her face and moved over to sit on Jace's lap which he wasn't expecting and groaned with the weight of her. She tried to move but Jace wrapped his arms around her waist. "What now your pregnant wife is too heavy for you?"

Jace sighed, dumping his head back on the couch, "No, that's not true, I just had my eyes closed and wasn't expecting you. Clary, calm down."

"No, everyone wants me gone." That's when the tears started.

Simon froze for a moment then looked at Izzy, "You are never allowed to get pregnant."

"Shut up." Clary threw back at him, dipping her head to rest in the crock of Jace's neck.

Jace looked at Simon and frown, "Never get pregnant." He mouthed to them but Simon had the nerve to be stupid and laugh at.

Clary shot back up to stare him down. "What was that?"

"Oh god, nothing." Simon was shocked by the look she gave him. "I'm going to make pancakes. Chocolate chip?" He waited for Izzy to nod before making a swift retreat.

"Izzy?" Clary left Jace's lap to go over to the couch, taking Simon's seat. "My clothes are beginning not to fit. I'm becoming a whale already and I'm barely showing."

Izzy looked to Jace then grabbed for her coffee to talk to Clary. So, this was how her morning was going to be. This was not the morning she had planned and her head was beginning to pound, it wasn't that she didn't feel bad for Clary, because she did; but it was too early with not enough coffee for this. Magnus had to deal with her first which made her feel instant pain for him.

...

Magnus crawled back into bed which wasn't helping. He was already awake and there was no going back. He was never allowing Clary back in their home again; he was officially cranky.

"What are you huffing about?" Alec asked from his spot, he had not opened his eyes and did not need to. Magnus' huffy, crankiness could be heard loud and clear without looking at him.

"Clary came by with coffee. Tell her she's never allowed in our house before nine am ever again." Magnus buried his face in his pillow and groaned when their bedroom door opened slightly wider.

"Daddies?" Max whispered into the room, both Magnus and Alec could tell he wasn't awake yet. Alec sat up at the word Max used and was greeted by both their children in the doorway; both looking like they weren't awake yet.

"Come here?" Alec held out his hands for them, dragging them up onto the bed one at a time. They both took their normal spot in the center between him and Magnus. "Lay down and go back to sleep." He helped them both lay back made sure they closed their eyes before slipping closer to the edge; he was going to get out of bed when he knew they were asleep. He could smell the fresh coffee. His plan hit a roadblock when Max snuggled into his side, burying his head in his neck.

"I love you."

"Awe, baby, I love you too." He twisted to be on his side, Max's head landed on his pillow but he was able to play with his hair and lock eyes with Magnus. Raphael appeared to be already passed out holding Magnus' hand. "I love you." He whispered to Magnus.

Magnus whispered it back to him; he suddenly wasn't so mad at Clary, spending Saturday morning in bed with his family wasn't such a bad idea.

...

Clary finally settled her hormones down enough to eat her three pancakes which surprised everyone at the table; she never ate that much. She glared at them and asked if there was a problem at which point they all shook their heads and went back to their own plates and coffee. Jace looking worse for wear over the entire situation; he already vowed this was going to be a long pregnancy.

"Do you think Alec and Magnus are up?" Izzy asked, "I wanted to go over today but I thought I would wait until a little later."

As if on cue Clary's phone beeped, "Their awake." She frowned, "Magnus sent me a text telling me I woke up their children." She hit the call back button and stood up to leave the kitchen, "You're not taking my key away are you?" She cried into the phone.

Jace frowned at her, "Is it too late to turn back time? She's kind of a nightmare."

"You should be nice; she's carrying a human being." Simon sighed, finally awake. "Besides if she catches you saying that she might murder you."

"I might murder you both if you don't stop talking." Izzy glared, "You two can clean up the kitchen. I'm going to shower." She stopped in the living room and took the phone out of Clary's hand. "Magnus." She waited for his shocked response, "Clary and I will be over within the hour. Yeah, I don't care. Bye." She hung up on him and grinned at her sister-in-law. "I just need a quick shower."

...

Alec picked up Max and dropped him in Clary's arms before she got her shoes and jacket off, "He's yours. Take him home."

"Dad!" Max reached his arms out but Alec was already halfway up the stairs.

Magnus smiled at her, "Raphael is fine, and Max is semi-fine."

"Did I really wake you up, baby boy?" Clary twisted him in her arms, he didn't have tears in his eyes but he wasn't his usual happy self.

"Yeah, daddy's cranky." Max crossed his arms in a very Alec matter-a-fact way.

The move was pure Alec which caused Magnus to burst out into laughter. "Like father, like son." He went over to help Clary remove her jacket and shoes, Izzy was already on the couch while Raphael stood next to Clary with his standard, 'I'm in love with Clary, pick me up' look. His hands went up in the air when she twisted with Max, thinking she was setting Max down.

"Let's go upstairs to play, come on Iz." Clary smiled at Raphael didn't say a word just followed along, Izzy bringing up the end of their train.

"What about me?" Magnus called.

Clary didn't stop just went forward, "You get to un-crank your boyfriend by any means necessary."

"That's not fair." Magnus frowned following along until he had to turn to Alec's room. "I don't want him."

"I can hear you," Alec called at him, standing in his doorway. "I'm standing right here. In plain view of everyone."

"Clary, you created this mess." Magnus laughed as Alec grabbed his wrist and pulled him into their room, closing the door behind them. "Yes?" Magnus asked with the sweetest voice he had when Alec leaned back against their door, blocking him in.

"Really?" He frowned at him. "That wasn't nice."

He stepped up to Alec, putting his hands on the door on either side of Alec's head. "You know I always want you."

"Unless I'm being annoying." Alec pushed on his chest.

Magnus was saved by the bell. Literally, his phone rang at that moment. Alec allowed Magnus to take his call while he went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He spent an extra minute or so when he heard the conversation ending. He didn't have to leave because Magnus was standing in the doorway.

"My condo sold." Magnus smiled at him. "You are officially stuck with me."

"Oh, the horror. Is it too late to turn back?" Alec smiled in the mirror, locking eyes with Magnus who came up behind him, putting his hands on the counter which locked Alec in place. "I love you."

"I love you." Magnus kissed the back of Alec's neck. "I can't wait to share your bed every night."

"Always a tease." Alec hung his head to give Magnus more access to his neck. "How much time do we have before the boys break free from my sisters?"

"Twenty minutes. We better hurry." Magnus understood his meaning.

"I feel like I've become a horny teenager with you. Always looking for our next alone time than spending it naked when we do." Alec sighed when Magnus kissed his neck and stayed in place.

"We aren't always naked, like right now. I promise you I am going to get my prize without taking off a single piece of clothing." Magnus spoke against Alec's neck while moving his hands to Alec's hips, running below the waistband of Alec's sweats. Just a few fingers at first then flattening his hands on Alec's waist.

"Magnus," Alec put his hands on their sink, bending slightly over the sink; sticking his ass out just enough to get the moan he wanted from Magnus. "We have a house full of people."

"Then bite your cheek." Magnus used his tongue to lick him, "I'm going to get you to come for me."

"Shouldn't you be the one with the happy ending?"

"I sold my condo; I have my happy ending. I'm only un-cranking you like I'm supposed to be doing." Magnus slipped his hands further into his sweats, pulling them down as he went lower, careful not to push them any lower then he needed, keeping Alec's boxers in place.

"Bad idea." He whispered, involuntarily pushing his hips back; rubbing against Magnus.

"Good idea." Magnus swung their bathroom down shut with his foot. They now had two doors closed between them and their household full of siblings and children. Magnus slid his hands and the sweats down just a little more. He moved up then, getting back to the edge of the black boxers. Alec could barely breathe, Magnus' lips on his neck and Magnus' hands just inside his boxers. Magnus continued to dip his hands into Alec's boxers resting his hands on his upper thighs; Alec's hard shaft just in the center of his hands. "We don't have time for slow; we need to go fast." Magnus used one hand to keep Alec pressed to him and another to rub the tip of Alec's cock. The pre-cum being enough to begin his movements.

Alec dipped his head to rest on his outstretched hands over the sink; his breathing is becoming more ragged by the second.

Magnus bent with him, keeping Alec close and pumping as hard and fast as he could without hurting him. He worked him quickly to get him to the edge and push him off the cliff. Alec wasn't being quiet; the whole house would know at this point if Magnus didn't do something about it. He quickly let go of Alec and twisted him around to face front. Magnus kissed Alec hard on the lips and picked up his motion, this time dragging the boxers down a little more. Alec put his hands on Magnus' neck to keep the kissing going while he went over the edging, spilling himself onto Magnus' hands and sweats.

Magnus pulled back but Alec wouldn't let him go far, he dipped his head to Magnus' chest. Magnus held him close; they were both going to need a change of clothes at this point; Alec was right they would be getting naked shortly.

"We have to get back out there. Try not to smile too much."

"Clary will think you did your job too well." Alex sighed, with a pure content air about him.

"Well, I do have proof of that on my hands."

"And your sweats." Alec pulled back looking down. "Let's change."

Alec and Magnus made quick work of their clothes and went downstairs to see Jace and Simon had joined the crowd.

Clary smirked at them and pointed. "Feeling better?"

"Shut up." Alec grinned at her.

"I went to knock on your door to tell you Jace and Simon are here. You were 'talking'." Clary smirked at her brother-in-law.

"I was talking, Alec was bent over the sink," Magnus smirked at her with a wink and kept walking to the kitchen.

"Oh my god! I didn't need to hear that." Izzy put one hand over Max's ear and the other over Raphael.

"Put real clothes on we are going to Henry Ford for the day." Clary just let it go. Jace and Simon just sat back watching the show play out between Alec, Magnus, and the girls. "Unless Alec is too sore to walk?"

"Jesus Christ, Clary, you've been hanging out with Jace too much." Alec frown at her, "We weren't doing that." His eyes got round and wide, scared for the next words she thought of to say. "Magnus, I can't believe you said that." He yelled after his boyfriend but it was no use, Magnus was laughing from his place in the kitchen. "Oh my god." Alec threw his hands up and stormed back up the stairs, his mood had crashed again and now he was going to be stuck with his family all day. "Magnus, you can get the kids dressed for the day," Alec yelled down the stairs when he heard Magnus' laughter ring out above Clary's sing-song laugh.


	12. Trash or Keep

**Chapter 12 – Trash or Keep**

Magnus and Alec sort through old boxes.

Magnus was all packed up next door save for what they needed for daily life. They had slowly gone through some things before the condo sold but now that the paperwork was close to final, they had to work harder. This was their last room to redo before Magnus was able to move everything over. Most of his stuff was already moved over; it was just enough to get by with Raphael. He sold most of the furniture to the incoming newlyweds who purchased his condo so that was not the problem. It was deciding where the children were going to go. Magnus had his reservations about Raphael being on the first floor alone but there was no other room. Alec had suggested putting Max and Raphael both in the larger room on the first floor and they were still thinking of doing that but not for the reason Alec thought. Magnus had liked that idea because he always wanted a daughter and he was currently thinking of a way to get Alec to agree to have a child with him, he also wanted to marry him but that part scared him more than having another child. Magnus had walked the marriage line before and a part of him was scared off of marriage but he was hundred percent behind having a child. He wanted a girl if possible and he wanted Alec to be a father to his child.

"Alec?" Magnus pulled out a photo from the top of their latest box. This afternoon they were cleaning out of the boxes from Izzy's old room, they wanted to make this room into Raphael's. The lid of the banker's box slid off as he was pulling it down from the closet, he was pulling the boxes down while Alec put the kids down for their Saturday afternoon nap and get them drinks. The photo on the top didn't make sense to him and he needed help with it. "Alec?

"Yeah?"

Magnus held up the photo to Alec, "Who's this?" He held up the picture of Alec, Jace, Izzy, and a very tiny baby but they didn't look old enough for it to be Max, in fact, Alec looked no older than sixteen but he was the one holding the baby. Magnus knew from this photo his boyfriend had aged ridiculously well since his teens.

Alec handed Magnus his beer, "Don't worry, I drank from it first." He took a seat next to him; grabbing the photo with a frown. "Wow."

Magnus moved the box so he could get a little closer to Alec, they were sitting shoulder to shoulder with their back against the queen-sized bed that they were moving to the basement later in the day when Jace came over after work. There was enough room in the basement, but they would need to rearrange the gym equipment, "That's not Max is it?"

"Actually, it is." Alec leaned his head against Magnus' shoulder, "Just not my son. My baby brother." He smiled at the memory.

"What?" Magnus took the photo from him and brought it up close to him as if that would make it more transparent.

"I was fifteen when that was taken. Max was only a week old and he died days later." Alec pointed at the photo as he spoke. Magnus put the photo down to try and look at Alec but it was no use, Alec's eyes followed the photo. "He had a heart defect they didn't catch. Just a small hole and he went in his sleep. Izzy and Jace don't talk about it but he was the reason I knew I wanted to be a parent."

"You saw Max in that hospital and you thought of your brother." Magnus put the photo away and picked up Alec's hand in his. "You never told me about him."

"To be honest, I kind of forget. It's been almost ten years. You are right I did think of him when I saw my baby in the hospital. I thought I could do better with him then I did with my brother. I know it wasn't my fault but I was his big brother and I couldn't protect him. The day that photo was taken was the day he was released from the hospital; he was home for less than forty-eight hours before going back. He went to sleep on the way to the hospital and never woke up." Alec kept his head down, "I don't know if that makes me a bad brother but I tend to think of my parents more than him."

"You thought of him enough to name your son after him. That's important." Magnus tilted his head to rest on top of Alec's.

"What's that other photo you have?" Alec pointed to the second photo on the floor. He didn't like talking about his baby brother for the main point that he didn't remember a lot about him; he had seen him for less than two days before he died. When he needed a name for his son the nurses were all staring at him and it was the first name that popped into his head.

"Ah, I wanted to know who these people were?" Magnus put the photo in front of them.

"Geez, Magnus." Alec nudged him with his head to get him from leaning on him, "You are just picking them all today. That's Raj and Lydia."

"What?" Magnus sat up straight to stare at the photo before him. "Really?"

"Yeah, it was a few days into their relationship, it was the first time I met Lydia. I liked her; I thought she was decent. When she said she was pregnant, I told Raj it was a mistake. His parents would never allow a child into their home without a marriage." Alec sat up completely straight, his eyes on the photo. "He left the dorms when she was around seven months or so and that was the last I've seen of either them. When the cops called that Lydia ran away from our child, I was shocked but he was mine from then on out. She legally signed him over to me and I couldn't abandon him too."

"You are a good father. And a better friend then Raj and Lydia deserve." This wasn't going as fast as they had planned but Magnus pulled out another photo, "Are these your parents?"

"Yep, Robert and Maryse Lightwood."

"You and Izzy look just like them, Jace not so much. Tell me about them" Magnus smiled at him.

"Jace is adopted."

"What?" Magnus shifted in his seat to look Alec in the face who had a massive smile on his face.

"We don't talk about. His father was my dad's best friend. Jace's parents were murdered when he was eight years old. They brought Jace home from the hospital, he was beaten and bruised from the attack, but he was alive. They gave him the Lightwood name and made it legal weeks later but it's never been talked about since. There is a Lightwood rule never to bring it up again."

"I should have opened this box sooner; all the Lightwood family secrets come spilling out." Magnus moved back to his regular position against the bed.

"I thought about telling you about Max when you told me about Raphael but it didn't seem like the right time. As for Jace, I honestly forget. It's been so long since my parents said never to bring it up that I just forget he's adopted." Alec smiled to Magnus, the look of confusion on his face was funny to him, "Sorry."

"Damn. What else are you keeping from me?" Magnus kept his voice in a lighthearted manner because he honestly wasn't upset, just shocked. He always knew Jace's blonde hair didn't fit with the Lightwood trademark black hair.

"Nothing."

"I'm not sure I believe you. Maybe I should dig through a few more boxes of photos."

Alec put his hands on Magnus', "I promise there is nothing else. Back to my parent's and telling you about them. They were good people. We never went without even though it wasn't easy raising us. My mother was a stay at home mom until we were all in school. She worked as a legal aid in a law office. My dad was an onsite construction manager. It was hard work and my mother often tried to get him to change careers but he loved it too much to give it up. He worked with his hands every day of his life and he wasn't giving that up for anything. He couldn't even sit around on the weekends; he always had some sort of project that he would drag Jace and me into. Izzy was a daddy's girl and his death hit her the hardest, I know that's why she had a hard time with Max. She is seeing Max being my baby boy brought back memories that she wasn't ready to face."

Magnus shifted his hands to intertwine them together, fingers wrapping around fingers.

"My mother was obsessed with Jace. She always made sure he never felt unloved. She never wanted Jace to feel anything less then what his parents would have given him. They always taught me to take care of my siblings. They loved me and taught me everything I know. I wish they could have met my son." Alec took a deep breath, "I've dreamed of nothing more than showing Max off to them. He'll never have grandparents and that makes me sad for him."

"Neither will Raphael. My mother is dead and my father left before my mom gave birth. We will just have to do the best we can with the things we have available to us. Our children will never have grandparents but they have Ragnor and your siblings which make up for some of it." Magnus squeezed Alec's hands.

"My parents would have loved Max and they would have loved Raphael. They would have loved you." Alec twisted to be able to look at them. "Nights before they died I came out to them. My dad was in shock but my mother, man, my mother was the greatest person ever. When we came home from school the next day, she had this rainbow shirt on that said 'proud of my son'. That was all it took for my father to come to his senses. They would support us through anything."

Magnus laughed at the shirt comment, "She would have liked me?"

"Oh yes, she would have loved you and your snarky sexual comments. They would have lit up her life and she would have been just as bad. Her and my father were always lovey on each other and it was gross to watch but now I find it being one of the things I miss most."

"Because you have me to be lovey with?" Magnus questioned.

"Yes, I now know what they felt like." Alec kissed Magnus, simple and sweet, "I love that I can be that way with you. I can kiss you when I want and make love to you when I want. I love being in these moments with you." Alec smiled, "I never want them to end. I never want to be without you."

"You never will, I promise." Magnus released his hands and wrapped one around his shoulder, pulling Alec to him. "You are stuck with me for life."

"Marry me." Alec smiled at him, "I know you had a hard first marriage but I want to be married to you."

Magnus just stared at him, "Are you sure you want me?"

"Yes, yes, yes." Alec twisted to get on his knees in front of Magnus, "A thousand times yes, and there will never be another." He smiled.

Magnus grinned, "Yes. Let's get married."

Alec moved his knee to straddle Magnus' lap. "Tonight when the boys go to sleep I am going to have my way with you." Alec put his hands on the bed behind Magnus' head using it for leverage to lean in for a deeper kiss.

"Oh, raunchy shower sex?" Magnus licked his lips before Alec moved in for another kiss.

Alec laughed and went back to their now make out session, they were supposed to be cleaning and setting up Raphael's room but that could wait. The boys were sleeping and Jace would be there shortly. They had a limited amount of alone time and Alec wasn't ready to be done kissing him. He was now engaged and he wanted to celebrate even if it was just with a little kissing.

Magnus pushed the side door closed with as much force as he could without getting in trouble from his now live-in fiancée. They decided not to tell anyone for a while, at least until they were officially moved in and unpacked, even the boys didn't know. They had just finished moving the last of the big items and he was exhausted. They slowly, over the last two weeks moved little things by the boxes while going through and doing a massive clean-up of both of their condos. They were lucky and had time to go slow with it without having to take time off work. Alec did come home yesterday with a massive grin on his face when he announced to Magnus he did take the following day off so they could finish moving everything. Clary and Jace were taking Max and Raphael for a small weekend getaway to her family's farm almost five hours away. Magnus wasn't readily on board with Raphael being in unfamiliar areas so far away but Alec had quietly whispered all the ways they could spend their first weekend alone and it was all the encouragement Magnus needed to agree. It was going to be just them and the kittens, who were currently locked up in Max's room while they went in and out of the door.

They were finished and Magnus was ready to drop. He honestly didn't think his condo would sell that fast; everyone said it wouldn't so he took his time well that was a mistake. He was leaving most of his furniture for the newly married couple who would be moving in next week. He also spent a lot of his time cleaning, Monday was the official last day, he was meeting with the realtor to hand over the keys and sign the last of the paperwork. He was no longer a homeowner.

"Magnus?" Alec quirked an eyebrow up at him; he was standing against the sink with a beer in his hand, he just finished with water, so naturally, it was time for a beer before he had to think about dinner. They had both underestimated the amount of work the moving was going to be until it was over.

"Can we get pizza or Chinese or something?" Magnus sat on the kitchen floor to take his shoes offs before laying on the ground; his feet were on the breezeway a step-down.

Alec smirked, "Tired?" he waited for Magnus to respond before walking over, "Beer?"

"How would we have managed this with two little ones running around?"

Alec sat on the floor near him, "Well it is Friday, I would have put them both in daycare."

"I know you hate ordering in and I know we've been doing that a lot lately but tonight we are not cooking." Magnus closed his eyes. The sensation of Alec's hand reaching over to play with his hair was enough to put him straight to sleep.

"How about you go shower and I'll figure out dinner?"

"How about you shower with me and we order in?" Magnus countered not opening his eyes.

Alec pulled on Magnus' hair before standing up, "Go away."

"I love you too, babe!" Magnus got up then, "Tell me; it's going to be pizza. Lots of pizza." He stayed on his knees to be able to reach over for a kiss. "Pizza." He pulled back with a smirk and finished his way up and out of the kitchen. Alec's laugh following him out of the room.

It took him twenty minutes but Alec finally made it up the stairs after his boyfriend. He ordered Magnus' stupid pizza, put out plates on the coffee table along with some beers, and set up the Netflix. He didn't care what Magnus wanted to do, Alec was controlling their night beyond dinner and he wanted nothing more than to relax on the couch with Magnus for the rest of the night. The extra unpacking could wait for another day. Magnus got his pizza; he was going to get his couch time.

"Pizza is on its way." Alec took his time watched Magnus, he was shirtless and drying his hair. "You pick out a movie and I'll take my shower."

"We cou-"

"Don't." Alec held his hand up, "You would never make it to your precious pizza if that happened." He had to smile at Magnus, "Ten minutes."

"Alec," Magnus pulled on Alec's arm and pulled him, forcing him to get up close and personal, "One kiss; one simple kiss."

"There is no simple kiss with you," Alec smirked but complied with the kiss. He tried for a simple kiss but there was no simple kiss. Magnus quickly turned the kiss, tilting his head and deepening the pressure. Alec tried to pull back but Magnus held him in place with a hand on the back of his head. Alec pushed on his chest. Magnus finally allowed Alec to push him back fully. "I need to shower, go pick a movie."

Magnus smirked at him but dragged him back in for another kiss. Locking his hands on either side of Alec's face, holding him in place. He tilted his head and tipped Alec's back to get a much better angle commanding this kiss. Minutes ticked by before he pulled back. He stepped all the way back then, completely releasing Alec from his hold.

"Magnus?"

"Yeah?"

"Put a shirt on." Alec turned from his laughter and went for the shower; he was sticky from sweat even in the winter air and desperately needed a shower.

Magnus did as he was told but he do so under duress; he barely made it to the Netflix screen when the doorbell rang, "Hold on." He called out but he wasn't even sure if Alec used cash or card, "Food's here." Magnus yelled up the stairs then went for the door. Except when he opened the door the woman on the other side didn't have his pizza with her, "Hello?"

"Hello, uhm…" She looked around outside then back to Magnus, "I'm looking for Alec Lightwood."

"He's indisposed of at the moment. Can I take a mess-" Magnus froze. Her eyes; he had seen them before. He saw them almost every day in the four-year-old running around the house. Other than the hair color, Max was a perfect image of her. "Lydia?"

Her eyes went wide with shock, "Do I- do I know you?"

It was the only confirmation he needed, Lydia was standing on his new doorstep. Max's mother had made her return after over four years of running away. He couldn't bring himself to say anything else to her. It was freezing but he couldn't even bring himself to do anything at all. Not invite her in or shut the door in her face. This was the woman who set into motion what would become their lives.

"Magnus, where's the-" Alec came around his boyfriend to see what was going on with their food, he took the quickest shower of his life since they spent more time kissing then he planned and his hair was still dripping onto his gray shirt; black circles appearing with each new drip as the rest of the world froze around him. The past was standing on his doorstep and the panic rose in his chest. His fear from the last four years had a face and she walked back into his life. His eyes focused on hers and his mind went blank, "Lydia?"

"Hello, Alec."

 **.The End.**

 **Author's Note:** Sorry for the cliffhanger! :D If it helps I've already written the third installment. It is in beta and then final edits. -BM


End file.
